The Boy That Snared My Heart
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: On Hiatus: When Peeta picks Gale to go with him on the victory tour, his true feelings being to slowly shine through. But love is a fickle thing, and how can you love someone who refuses to return their love? Peeta x Gale slash, Some Peeta x Finnick
1. Rules

Hello everyone. I came up with the idea for this story after reading the hunger games book. Let say this is an alternate version of catching fire. This is a Gale X Peeta story so if you don't like that then please don't not read. For the rest of you I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors.

* * *

><p>"There has to be someone you want to bring with you."<p>

Effie Trinket was about to have a conniption, running his thin finger with gold painted nails through her golden wig with such force that I'm sure that if the hair was attached to her head, she would be ripping it out in clumps. She continued to pace back and forth, her clipboard clamped in the other hand about to be crushed into a dust if I don't give her a satisfactory answer as soon as possible. Tomorrow we start the victory tour of the hunger games, a six week tour of Panem starting with the Capital and going through each of the districts, learning about their main industries, before we end our journey back in district twelve with a huge and ridiculous celebration. Each of us, Katniss and I, are allowed to bring one person with us who we would love to bring on the tour to see the country. Katniss already chose her sister Prim to join her while I have been getting hounded by Effie for the past three days to pick someone. At first, it wasn't that big of an inconvenience, but now it's starting to piss me off.

"I just haven't really thought about it much." I lie. Truthfully, there aren't many people I would want to bring. My family doesn't care about me, with exception to my father who is too busy with the bakery that I wouldn't be able to take him away from that. My mother is a retched person who would do nothing more then make my life miserable, same goes for my brothers. Neither of them really care if I had died or not in the games. There's only one person I would enjoy having by my side, but that would never happen. I had told the world that I was in love with someone. That much was true, but I couldn't be completely honest with them so I said it was Katniss hoping we could ally and it worked out better then we could have expected. I promised myself that after we won I would confess my love, my real love. But ever since I've done nothing more than sit around in my house, painting, and waiting for the best opportunity to say it, out loud, but every time I think I can something holds me back. Someone is always there or the courage retreats back inside of me. It never seems right.

"Well you have to come up with something by tonight's announcements or else I'll just have to pick someone for you." She says scribbling down notes on her clipboard.

"I will have someone," I say through clenched teeth, trying my best to hold my growing anger inside. Finally I decided that I can't take this anymore, I need to get away from everyone and everything right now. "Don't worry. Everything will be on schedule." I say mockingly as I grab my jacket and storm out of my house into the chilled air.

I need to clear my head. The best way I do that is with my painting. But I can't go back to my house, Effie would only hound me more about not finding someone to bring. I start walking, just breathing and trying to think of something. Before I know where my feet have taken me I end up outside my family's bakery. Next best thing to painting is frosting. Inside my father stands behind the counter selling some day old bread to one of the regulars. Without a word I go into the back, slip on an apron and begin doing what I do best. The piping bag becomes the brush in my hand and the empty cakes my canvas. Every emotion of frustration slowly melts away from my body as I lose myself in my art. When I finally come out of the trance I step back and look at my work. White icing flowing into thin delicate lines like lace, large flowers blooms all around painted a rainbow of colors; blood red, forest green, lilac violet, sky blue, sunflower yellow and small hearts encircling the entire thing, each looking like they could start beating. This would make anyone smile but I know that no one in district twelve could ever afford this. But at least they could get enjoyment from it. I set it in the window for everyone that passes can see. Outside the twilight has taken over where the sun once was. I'd spend at least two hours just painting out my angst.

"Hey Peeta," a squeaky shy voice calls to me.

I turn to find the mayor's daughter, Madge, standing in front of the counters as my father wraps up a batch of cookies for her. I'd never really spoken much with Madge before the hunger games; I only noticed that she and Katniss would always be together at school but now, every once and a while, she likes to strike up a conversations with me.

"That's a beautiful cake." She says eyeing the frosted masterpiece that I just put on display. "I bet Katness will love it. She's so lucky to have someone with such a beautiful skill in love with her."

Pangs of guilt rush my body. Everyone still thinks that Katniss and I are foolishly and uncontrollably in love with each other. Part of that is true. I do love Katniss but not in the way that I told everyone. She a wonderful friend and saved my life so many times I lost count by now but I could never love her the way I should love her. But no matter how hard I try and how much I would enjoy that I never could. She's just not the person I fell in love with.

I just shrug and smile shyly. "Probably not, she would say it cost too much and yell at me to take it back."

She smiles a large genuine smile and lets out a small giggle. "I suppose you're right. It's such a shame such a beautiful thing will go to waste."

My father clears his throat, telling her that her cookies are ready. She blushes with a smile of embarrassment, puts the money on the counter and with a quick smile and goodbye she's out the door. I look at my father, his eyebrows raised high and I already know what he's thinking. If there's one thing that would make my mother happy is if I married a girl like her; pretty, kind, wealthy with political power. The kind of girl who would be able to make all my families troubles disappear. Since I won the games I don't need any money or political power. But since I won the games everyone thinks I'm in love with Katniss, a girl my mother strongly dislikes yet respects. Madge is just another lovesick puppy I could never love in return. But she's right; it's a shame to let something so pretty go to waste. I pick it out of the window and into a box large enough to hold it. I put more than enough money on the counter to cover the cost of the cake, icing and other supplies and head off back toward Victory Village.

I wait outside the door for someone to answer. After a moment, the doll-faced little girls answer with a sweet smile and invites me in. Prim has always been kind to me and, from what Katniss had told me, she loves my decorating so giving her and her family this cake will only bring her joy. When I tell her I have something just for her, her face lights up like the sun. We walk to the kitchen which was filled with people. Katniss turns to see me and greets me with a smile while Haymitch sit with a cup of coffee in his hand, most likely trying to work out a hangover. Effie, of course, still attempts to keep everything on track. Mrs. Everdeen stands over the stove cooking something that smells like fresh duck.

I place the box on the table and open it up. Prim's face glows as she looks over my handiwork. Katniss makes a face that she is displeased with it.

"And why did you bring that here? That is way too expensive." She crosses her arms. But I knew that this would be her reaction.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't bring for you, it's for Prim. I know how much she enjoys looking at my frosting designs so I figured she should be able to eat one." I say back with a sly smile. If it's something that would make Prim happy, Katniss will never deny her.

"Not till after dinner," Her mother says as Prim gazes at the cake with wanting eyes. Prim lets out a small sigh. I can't help but smile.

"Aw, come on, let's enjoy it now." A rugged, smooth and sexy voice calls from the back door. It swings open and in steps the one the causes my heart to flutter in my chest like butterfly's trying to escape. Gale enters the house with three wild turkeys hanging from his belt and a bag filled with rabbits, ducks, plants, herbs and other game from his day of hunting. Reaching in his bag he pulls out a handful of greens and hands them to Mrs. Everdeen. "Here are those herbs you wanted."

She thanks him and heads off to go place them in her medical kit. Gale takes a seat at the table and pours himself a cup of coffee. I'm not really sure what him and Katniss are talking about, all I can hear is my heart pounding in my ears. This is the first time we've been in the same place and he hasn't avoided coming around, or made a face at my presence. After the games he was so distraught about the whole 'Katniss and I in love' thing that he almost stopped talking to her. Me, he doesn't even want to talk to me, not that he did before. I'm guessing it's because it will be the last day she'll be around that he figured he should put his loathing for me aside to see her. Of course the one person that can't even stand to be in the same room as me is the one that I would to have holding me at night when the nightmares hit. Of course it wasn't a surprise that it's Gale I long for; smooth olive skin, dark ink black hair, tall, muscular body and a handsome face set with stunning grey eyes. It's no wonder every girl in school whispers about him, he could have any girl and most of the boys if he really wanted. But instead he wants her, the one that I told everyone I loved. Now we're competing for her love when this battle is one sided.

"Peeta?" Katniss' voice snaps me out of my own thoughts. Everyone in the room is looking at me inquisitively.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted a piece of cake." Despite Mrs. Everdeen's protest, they decided to cut into the cake for some sort of pre-victory tour or goodbye celebration. Effie has a piece as tiny as could be, she doesn't want eat too much sugar. Haymitch doesn't even have a slice; he probably can't ingest solid food at this point in the day. Gale and Katniss each have equality big slices and Prim, of course, has the biggest of all. I just nod, biting my lip, trying to keep my thoughts of Gale at bay.

As everyone digs into their slices of cake I can't bring myself to eat. My stomach feels like it has been tied into knots. The way he looks at her, the way he longs to touch her, kiss her, just have her in his arms holding her is nothing short of gut wrenching because as much as he feels it for her, I feel it for him. I know what it's like to want to reach out and feel the heat radiate from the cheek of the one you love, to want nothing more than to have your lips touch and feel the passion of your love come to life on your lips. Let the fire burning under your skin to be able to dance and come alive at their touch. And to want nothing more than and having to live with the fact that the only person who would be able to do that to you yearns for another can't compare with any amount of torture. The Hunger Games were a cake walk compared to living with this.

"Well I better get all this game back to my mom, you know how she gets if I'm late." He cleans his plate of the sugary treat and bids us goodbye. As soon as he's gone the tension from my body is whisked away with him. After that things in the room seem to settle down to a slugs pace. Haymitch must be sobering up so he leaves to go drown himself in more white liquor. Effie, as usual, must go find the prep teams so that we look our best for this evening event. Prim makes her way to her room leaving Katniss and I alone, the first time alone together since the games. There's always someone there to fill up space. She grabs the plates and silverware and places them under the warm water spilling from the tap.

"Given any thought to whom you want to bring?" She asks as she scrubs the remaining residue from the plates and places them in the dish drainer. Wiping her wet hand on her pant legs, she takes her seat across from me and continues drinking the muddy looking beverage.

"Not at all. There really isn't anyone I want to bring." I lie. It all I've been thinking about for the past couple of days. "What about you? Change your mind about Prim?"

She makes a face of discomfort like this is a touchy subject. "I'm really not sure if I want to bring her anymore. I mean, going through all the district could be dangerous. Especially if the Capital is watching us so much, I really don't want to put her in that much danger."

"What about Gale? Why don't you ask him to go?" I ask

Another uncomfortable face is displayed. "I originally asked him but he turned it down. He said if the Capital is that hell-bent on finding out the truth about us then having him around would only complicate things." She takes a long sip from her cup. "Then he said he couldn't leave his family behind, even though I said that my mother would help his family with money."

"What about bringing someone else?" I ask. A stupid question, I know as soon as it leaves my mouth. If it wouldn't be Gale it would be Prim or vice versa. "What about Madge?"

"Mage is great an all… it's just… it wouldn't feel right." I know what she means. Having Madge there would be like inviting a spectator into our private lives. Madge may be one of her friends but she isn't privileged to any extra information that the general public isn't.

"Well if you call out his name tonight, it's not like he could just say no on national television." When the words hit her ears her face glows like Prim's did when she saw the cake and for a second I see the little girl I first remember seeing all those years ago on her first day of school.

"No, if it was me he could… but if you called out his name, there would be no way he could." The wheels in her hear are turning a mile a minute, finding every possible hole in this plan. "If you invite him it's not going to interfere with the 'in love' plan."

She takes a minute to read my face for any pain. As far as she knows I'm still crazy for her. When she doesn't find any emotions flooding me she continues. "It would just be you inviting a old friend on the trip with you. I can bring Prim so everything still looks normal. Oh please Peeta, tell me you'll do it?" She practically on her hands and knees begging me. For a second I think, and I know that this whole plan could blow up in our faces but any chance to have him around for six weeks isn't a chance I'm going to pass up.

I lean forward and kiss her forehead. "Anything for you." I can tell she feels guilty asking me to do this but I don't have anyone to bring anyways. He would be my choice if it wouldn't be so weird. Now, at least, I can say it was her idea and not have it seem out of the ordinary.

**XXXXXX**

As soon as I get home I'm jumped by my prep team. The televised event of us announcing the friends that will be joining us will be in an hour and half so we must look our best. Luckily Portia says I don't need much work, just a quick hair trim and some small touches of make up to hide the bags under my eyes. As soon as their done I'm free to do as I wish until we have to leave. I make my way up to my room and finish packing for the trip. The only thing I truly want with me is my paints. If I wasn't able to paint out all my emotions I would explode. By the time I finish Effie has barged into my room barking at me to get all my stuff and hurry to the center of town so the event can begin. I take my bags to the living room and am ushered out into the chilly streets.

Katniss is already there as a crown has drawn around the train station. There the Mayor, our prep teams and some other important people have gathered, awaiting my arrival. Taking the stage, the mayor takes his cue and begins his speech.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of district twelve, the capital and the great nation of Panem. It is my great honor to not only have one, but two champions of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Today they start a new journey throughout the great nation of Panem, meeting many other victors, making bonds and having a rare opportunity to see this great land. Along the way, they will be able to bring one person of their choosing to accompany them. So without further ado, I introduce your champions; Katniss Everdeen." Katniss stands and waves to the crowd. Everyone begin to clap. "And Peeta Mellark" I stand, and wave like I give a damn. The crowd eats it up.

"Now before they leave, the champions will choose the one person that will accompany them on this long journey. And, of course, we will start with Miss Everdeen. Ladies first." Katniss takes the microphone, clearing her throat and looking out at the sea of faces staring back.

"For this trip, there is no one I would love to have more than my little sitter Prim." The crowd lights up as little Prim takes the stage and hugs her sister. A unanimous 'Aw' floods from their mouths as they watch the sisters embrace each other.

"And now, this young lad will tell us who he chooses as his travel companion." The Mayor hands me and microphone and gently slaps me on the back with a laugh. "So how about it young man, who's the lucky one who gets to join you?" Suddenly I'm aware that everyone is watching me; my palms are sweating, my heart is pounding in my chest and deafening my ears. The once moist mouth has suddenly become so dry it's almost impossible to choke out the words.

"Well… it took me a long time to think of who I wanted to join me." I can see Effie biting on her nails waiting for my announcement, wondering if she'll have to rush the stage and pick someone for me. "And I finally came to the conclusion..."

Katniss is looking at me with wide eyes, wondering if I am going to back out at the last minute. "That the one person I want at my side… is my old friend Gale Hawthorne." The crowd is silent as all eyes fall on him, gawking up at me with eye almost bugging out of his head, his mouth hanging out like a hungry baby bird waiting for its mother to feed it. I choose Gale; the boy that snared my heart.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think :D thank you.<p> 


	2. Just A Game

Hey, thank you everyone for all the comments. I had never imagined all the positive feedback. I really lost my way with this story but I finally figured to keep going. So thank you, keep the reviews coming and ill keep the chapters coming. I felt like I could really keep this story going. College got in the way so i am sorry it took me a year for this.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Gale is furious as we are finally shuffled onto the train into privacy. The train car is warm and dim with the only light provided from the fire flickering with orange and red and slightly blue. The shadows cause Gales face to look darker and more upset then he might actually be. But the blue of his eyes now looked completely black, his bulging muscles tense as he clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white.<p>

"Why would you pick me? You know that have my family to take care of, and how much I hate the capital. Tell me, why would you go pull some stupid stunt like this?" His voice was calm and steady which only makes it harder to filter out the anger that lives underneath his words. I almost wish he was screaming. It would make it easier to take. I can't bring myself to say anything. If he wanted to swing at me and try and break my jaw, I would understand.

"It was me." Her voice is like a melody, soothing the savage beast inside of him. Katniss puts herself between us and in that instant his anger ebbs. He can't be mad at her, no matter what the reason, that much I can see in his face. He's more hurt than anything. How could she do something so unthinkably cruel to him?

"I needed you." She is steady as a rock but her words are begging for forgiveness. "There's no way I could do this without you. I knew my mom would help your family. I could never do it without people thinking there's something going on between us so Peeta agreed to do it for me." Those words sting at his heart and his walls of anger are now crumbling. "Please say something."

"I get it." He whispers, as if his throat is closing up from holding back the acid he wants to spit into every word. "I need a nap. Just wake me up when we get back to district 12." He storms out of the car leaving us in silence and leaving me feeling like he taking every piece of me with him. I feel shaken, like the earth is cracking beneath my feet. I already knew that Gale would never feel the same about me the way I felt about him. But to have him so angry, to detest me to the point where his hates me makes me wonder if at any minute I will shatter into so many pieces I won't be able to be put back together again.

Katniss leaves and again I'm alone. I do the only thing I can to distract myself, paint. The brush becomes a part of me, a different color for every emotion that is coursing through me. Everything feels so dark, empty, and meaningless. The black takes over control of the painting. I lose myself, like being put into a trance. When I break free my painting tells it all. A boy standing in the middle of emptiness, alone, his head bowed down looking at the ground as his blonde hair flows over to cover his face. Trees stripped of leaves and the earth a barren patch of dirt at his feet. As much as he wants to move, the boy is trapped in place.

As soon as the first tears rolls down my cheek there's not stopping the rest from following after. My eyes become so blurred I can barely make my way to the bed. As soon as my body hits the soft mattress I can't help but to shove my face into pillow to muffle the crying escaping from my throat. Everything I've been holding back, blocking like a dam, for so long is finally breaking free from the flood gates and now there's no stopping it. The tears sting my eyes as they leave and splatter softly on the sheets. Before long my tears have dried up and I have giving in to the creeping exhaustion. The bed is so soft I can't fight it.

XXXXXX

_My heart is pounding in my ears, beating the drums of war. My blood is pumping so hard I feel as if my head might explode, my lungs are burning from running but I can't stop. Stopping will mean death. I know where I am. I'm where my nightmares always bring me; I'm back in the arena. I've been running for so long but there's no way I can stop. He's after me. My leg is burning as the blood gushes from the deep cut. The pain is so intense I feel as if I'm going to pass out. But my body keeps pushing. Every second counts. I can hear him hot on my trail. As long as Katniss is safe that's all that matters. I don't care what happens to me as long as she got away. Those tracker jackers had put her in a haze; I could only hope she made it away with her life._

_My foot snags a tree root and I hit the ground, knocking what little wind that was left in me, out. For a second I'm disoriented, a little rattled by the fall. Before I could get running again he has me in his clutches. He picks me up and slams me against a nearby boulder. His eyes are burning with rage. His strong thick hand in around my throat crushing my windpipe and keeping the air from entering my lungs. Cato caught me._

"_That was really stupid to do man. We had her right where we wanted and you messed it up. You just had to give her a chance." I know at this point that I'm a goner. He has me in his grip but for some reason he hasn't finished the job. He has a devilish look in his eyes and my heart pounds faster as my lungs are dying for a breath. His grip loosens around my throat but before I have a chance to fight his large fist collides with my temple and I'm knocked into a disoriented state of mind. Hard, rock-like fist hit my stomach, face and chest. My mouth taste like metal as it fills with blood. I spit it out on the ground and suck in a large gasp._

"_Where's that strength now huh?" A swift kick meets my ribs and I hear a stomach churning crack. I'm doubled over in pain, unable to do anything. I bet the people at the capital are loving this one, a real show, something slow and painful. His massive hand takes my head and slams it into the rock. My ears being ringing, pain shoots through every nerve in my body and I can't do anything about it. I'm trapped like a rat, going to be dismembered piece by piece._

_But he still hasn't killed me. Now he just bends down, face to face with me. His smile is sick and twisted and I know that the torture isn't even close to being over. "Now the real games being."_

**XXXXXX**

I shoot up from my bed, every muscle in my body it tight and aching from the nightmare. Sweat coats my body as it drips down from my hair. Reliving the terrors of the arena makes me sick and I rush to the bathroom as the acid makes it way from my stomach and into the toilet. The pain is all too real. Thought the physical scars have healed, I will never stop having those nightmares and all I wish is for Gale to be there with me, holding me and telling me everything will be alright. Telling me he's going to protect me and will never let anything hurt me again. But I am left alone having to fight my own memory. Of all the dreams this one is the most vivid and haunting. Constantly reminding me of the horrors I had to endure but will never truly escape.

There's a knock at my door that shocks me from my thoughts. I quickly clean myself up, splashing water on my face, before I answer. Prim is standing on the other side. She looks at me with wondering eyes, and I'm not sure if she can tell if something is wrong with me.

"Hello Prim," I say, trying to calm my nerves.

"Hello Peeta. I just wanted to see if you were coming to dinner?" The last thing I was thinking about at this point was food but the thought made his stomach rubble with hunger. He hadn't eaten in hours.

"Thanks. Yeah ill meet you there." Prim gave me a kind angelic smile before she trotted off down the hall. Quickly I returned to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The steam rising from the basin began to fog up the mirrors. The heated water seemed to ease the ache in my bones and muscles. Water this hot is a luxury rarely afforded in District 12, I revel in it. The towels are softer than any material I could ever dream of. The cloths in the dresser were all cleaned, free of stains, and were all different kinds of fabrics, some I'd never even knew existed.

When I went to the dining car, everyone seemed in good spirits. Haymitch and Effie seem to be laughing, and for once, not at each other's throats. Katniss and Prim, both with large smiles on their faces, picked at the food on their plates. Gale sat there, no smile, his face hard as stone. When he sees me his eyes bore into me. Everyone seemed to notice the tension that had just arisen and fallen quite. I took the open seat but didn't take my eyes away from his.

Haymitch was the first to break the silence with an 'it's about time,' comment before he filled his glass with the white liquor. Effie cleared her throat and smiled. "Well it's so good for you to finally join us. We have a lot talk about. Now when we reach The Capital we have a photo shoot in the morning, we want to see the tributes with their choices." The words seemed remind everyone of the hostility in the air. She contented on, not noticing anything. "So you must be up early to meet with the prep teams. After that you meet with Caesar Flickerman for an interview. Finally, at night we have a very large banquet. Everyone who's anyone will be there and dying to meet you."

Poor choice of words on her part but once again, they went unnoticed. "Then we start our journey. Oh, I'm so excited. Traveling this great land, seeing so many different people and showing them that, even if you're from District 12, you can rise up and become great." Gale's frustrations had finally reached its boiling point. He stabbed his knife down into the wood of the table and pushed his chair back to stand.

"That is mahogany!" Effie shrieked as she pulled the knife from the table.

"I can't believe all of you. Just going along with this whole plan with fake smiles painted on your faces, celebrating something barbaric. Congratulations, you're all a bunch of puppets in the government's hands. But I won't be a part of it, I'd rather be dead." He stormed off. A part of me wanted to run after him but I knew it was best just to leave it alone. He already had a hatred for that me that runs deep as a wound. Katniss volunteered to go talk to him. I wanted to eat something but my stomach was tied into knots so badly I had lost any resemblance of an appetite.

**XXXXX**

The next morning we're prodded out of bed early to meet with our styling teams. Because I picked Gale as my companion for the tour, he was with my team. Today he didn't have that angry scowl on his face anymore. He looked more at ease, more like I usually see. The stylist commented on how handsome he was as they trimmed his hair, cleaned us up, and polished out any imperfections on either of us.

They dressed me in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. They said it would extenuate my blue eyes and make me look more grown up. They shoved me out into the photo shoot to wait while Haymitch and Effie made stood on the sidelines making sure everything went according to plan. When Gale walked out he was wearing a similar black suit but with a grey tie that made his eyes gleam. I had never seen him look more handsome. Usually he was covered in grass stains from hunting in the forest or coal dust that was everywhere in District 12. Now he was clean, his tan olive skin almost shining. My heart raced as he stepped next to me with the most handsome smile, I could have died happy just looking at him.

They made us pose in many different ways; back to back, side by side, but my personal favorite was when they made us put one arm around each other's shoulders like we were best friends. Just the touch of his hand made my heart almost break out of my ribs. Being so close to him I could smell the cologne they sprayed him with. It was a deep musky scent laced with something that smelled of the forest.

"Alright now face to face." The photographer said. We turned our bodied into each other. He stood much taller than me; I came up to his chest. They asked him to bend down so we were eye to eye. We had never been so close. I had never been able to look into his eyes at such a close proximity. They were more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. My mouth became dry, I felt like my throat was a desert. It was like looking into the eyes of an angel. It seemed like we looked into each other eyes for what seemed like hours. I wanted nothing more than to just more a couple of inches in and place my lips on his, to feel the soft skin on mine. I wanted to be like a drop of water and get absorbed by him. But before I could do anything I would regret they told us we were done.

**XXXXXX**

"Well it's nice to see you again Peeta," Caesar Flickerman shook my hand as I took the seat on stage for our interview with him. Caesar was decked out in his usual eccentric fashion; this time it was bright orange hair, lips and suit. "And a very warm welcome to you Gale." Gale sits next to me. I thought he would be tense at this point but he is still relaxed and playing it cool.

"So Peeta, what made you choose Gale as your accompaniment for the victory tour?" Of course the first question I get choked up. What do I say? That I've been in love with him since the first day I saw him or that Katniss wanted him here so I pretended that we were friends so she could be with him.

"I think," Gale interrupted, taking the presser off me, knowing I couldn't figure anything out to say. "The reasons that Peeta picked me was because we've known each other for a long time. We're almost like brothers at this point in our lives." He slapped me on the back, knock the breath of out me. Not because he hit me hard, but because his touch was like fire, burning through me and warming where he touched me.

The crowd of people cheered at his answer and I'm not sure it's because they liked it or because he's so handsome. Caesar laughed and clapped at the answer. "Well you're both very good looking boys. Is there any competition for the ladies of District 12?" Another question that made me sick to my stomach. I could feel the sweat being to form on the back of my neck and my palms. But Gale just answered as if he didn't even have to think.

"Not at all, we both have our own styles and our own taste." My heart began to race. Did he know? How could he? Maybe he was just saying it get to the next question. The crowd cheered again. Gale was so charismatic the people of The Capital were just eating up every word. He was a natural in front of the cameras. The interview just flew by and before I knew it Caesar shook our hands and prepared for Katniss and Prim.

**XXXXX**

We didn't speak at all for the rest of the day. We went back to the hotel room where we were staying and he just went to his room without another word. I didn't see him again until later that night when we were getting ready for the party. He came out of his room. He looked like he had been sleeping but still stunning. We didn't speak a word the entire way to the party. It was as if he was just gritting his teeth till this trip would be over. Katniss came down in a red dressed, similar to the one she wore for the interview for the games. Prim was in a pink dress, her hair down instead of in her pigtails.

We didn't have to go far. The party was filled with many different people; the prep teams were there, as well as many important people from the capital, and winners from Hunger Games past. There was more food spread out than I had ever seen before. Drinks were offered to us as soon as we entered and all eyes were on us. We had to be meet a million different people, all of who were congratulating us on winning and some who seemed to be flirting. I finally was able to eat something, calming my stomach and my nerves. As the night went on I felt that I needed to say something to him. For the most part, he just stood, staring out the window, holding a drink in his hand, and saying no to the people who kept trying to pull him into a dance.

"Hey," I said as I approached him. He looked at me then looked back out the window. My voice was shaky but I kept talking. "You did really well today. You really saved me during that interview."

"It was nothing." He said his voice soft and sexy. I felt like my legs were going to turn into jelly and I was going to fall.

"No, it was something. You really did save me. I would have choked up out there. The crowd really loved you." He didn't respond anymore. I tried, I got that off my chest, and I did what I had to do. I start to walk away when he called me back.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry for how I acted the other day. Katniss sat me down and explained everything and it wasn't right of me to get angry at you." I felt my heart swell in my chest. He didn't completely hate me. "I just was so angry for the games and this reminded me of everything." He ran his free hand through his hair trying to think of a way to apologize. But even just the slightest sorry was more than enough. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm resilient." I try to joke. He flashes a bit of a smile. I swoon over it.

"Hey, I'm going to find Katniss. I'll talk to you later." He pats me on the back and I have to steady myself from falling over from the shock. I watch him walk away until he disappears into the crowd.

"He sure is good looking," Haymitch's drunk and grumbled voice rings in my ear as he stands next to me. I'm in shock, no idea what to say. Maybe I heard his wrong; maybe he's just teasing me. "A boy like that doesn't stay single forever."

I definitely didn't hear that one wrong. He puts his arm around my shoulder, the other hand clenching a glass of liquor. He's drunk. But Haymitch usually is so this is nothing of a surprise. But still, why is he saying this to me? Does he know? I start to panic. I do the only thing I can think of. I laugh.

"Haha yeah, whoever gets him is a lucky girl." He looks at me cockeyed. He knows I'm covering up something. And I'm not very good at it. So I guess the jig is up. I drop the act. "How did you know?"

He takes a long sip of his drink. "Plain and simple, you stare at him the way I stare at a nice large bottle of liquor. Longingly, with passion, like something you know you could never live without. No one looks at somebody like that unless their heart is filled with them." I clench my fist. If I was so obvious that Haymitch noticed, Gale must really know, which would explain why he doesn't want to talk to me and avoids me at every cost. I could hardly hold myself together. I can feel my eyes begin to sting as they fill with tears. He pulls me to the bathroom; he knows I don't want to be seen like this, breaking down at the middle of a social event.

He tosses me a towel to dry my eyes. "I don't know what to do." I say wiping my eyes clear.

He shrugs. "Well there's only one thing you can do. And I know you don't want to hear it but all you really can do is tell him how you feel."

He's right; I didn't want to hear that. I sigh. "What's the point; he could have any girl he wanted. Not only that, but he's in love with Katniss. I would never stand a chance. If I ever said anything it would just make everything weird, not only between him and I but with Katniss too."

Haymitch finishes what's left in his glass. "First of all, she doesn't look at him the way you do. She gives him the look of a friend or brother. You look at him as if the world ended tomorrow, he would be the one to save it. Now I've lived a life full of regret, and I'm telling you, the only thing you can do is let it out, don't hold it inside. What's the worst that could happen?

"He'd hate me."

He nodded. "What the worst that could happen if you don't?" He turns and leaves me. He knows he struck a nerve.

* * *

><p>hopefully the next one wont take me a year LOL. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do.<p> 


	3. Eyes Open

Hey, year three, chapter three haha. I'm very sorry guys, when I started this story I think I just started college and did it once I read the books. Now I just graduated so yeah, time flies. But I'm very intent on finishing it. Thank you for all the great reviews. Enjoy

* * *

><p>The trees zipped by the windows of the train. We had left the party a few hours ago and now were headed for district one. We'd be spending about a few days in each district to learn about them. We all knew it was to show off to the families of the losers of the games. A way of keeping the people under control. I knew it all too well, but that's why Katniss and I are 'in love'. As long as the government thinks that we didn't play them for fools they wont come after us, or worse the ones we love. But there was only one person I truly loved. Now I have to be brave about it. Haymitch made it pretty clear that I shouldn't be such a chicken and just say something to him. But how can I? His rejection would mean the end of the world to me, as I know it. Gale couldn't ever love me. He loves Katniss.<p>

I made my way out to the back of the train. There's a small platform outside that people can stand on to watch the world go by. As I exit the small car I see him standing there, still dressed in the suit and tie. His face and body are outlined in the shimmering pale moonlight. For a second I consider going back to my room and just hiding out till we arrive at district one. But before I can make a hasty exit he sees me.

Just one gaze from him makes it impossible for me to move, like the look from medusa. He looked at me and I turned to stone. I swallow my fears and move next to him. He's overlooking the rails. Neither of us says anything. After a few moments of awkward silence he finally speaks up.

"Look at that." He says pointing down to the tracks that are whizzing by. "Moving so fast you would never survive jumping." Not to mention the fact that everything around the tracks is jagged rocks that would most likely kill you more than anything.

"Why would you want to jump anyways?" I question back to him. He didn't move or change from looking at the passing tracks.

"'Sometimes I just think maybe it would be better if I just ended it. Show them that they don't control me, that I still own my life." His words are somber and filled with distain. He truly hates the government and the control. "I always asked Katniss to runaway with me. I know we could have made it on our own."

"Why didn't you?" I could listen to his voice all night. His face is hard and unchanging as stone. But as hard as it was it was even more handsome. I wanted to reach up and run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer, press his body against mine.

"We have our families to take care of. Then she volunteered for the games and met you." The last words seemed to have a little more bite then I thought they would. He really disliked me for being able to be the one to help Katniss.

My heart began to beat in my chest. I had to take the chance. If only so I could never regret it when I'm old and alone. "Look, Gale, there's something I need to tell you about me and Katniss." The crippling fear began to set in. My stomach felt like it was going to twist itself into knots. I took a deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts.

"The thing is, during the games Haymitch told us that if we played up the star-crossed lovers thing, people would fall for it and help us." Now I felt like I couldn't shut my mouth. Everything I had been holding back began to still out. "So we pretended we were in love, for the cameras. But now everything seemed to be out of control. We have to keep pretending or we'll probably end up dead."

It was like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I was Atlas and I no longer had to hold up the sky. Telling him the truth seemed to stir up a change in him. He started to look hopeful, like there was something to look forward to, like he'd just been told that the world wasn't ending.

"Why didn't anyone tell me before?"

I sighed. "I assume Katniss didn't say anything because Haymitch told us not to tell anyone. The less people knew the better. And I didn't say anything because… well, because you hate me." The words stung my throat as I said them. They seemed to make him wince at them as well.

"I did hate you." He admits. He finally looks up from the tracks and looks at me in the eyes. "I hated that you and Katniss were together, that you were the one who helped her, that you had won her heart. I had always thought her and I would end up together but I gave up on that a long time ago."

"So you don't have me?" I question. Maybe there was still some hope left inside. If I were him I'd hate me too. She was his best friend since they were little and I swooped in there and stole her love, well as far as he knew.

"No I don't. " he says with a slight smile and laugh. "Envy, maybe, but not hate."

My heart swelled full like a balloon filled with too much air. It felt like it was going to burst. I could hear Haymitch's words ringing in the back of my mind, coxing me to say something. To stand up and say something to him now or forever hold my peace.

"There's something else I need to tell you." Suddenly my mouth was bone dry and the palms were wet as a swamp. His stomach was tied in a bow and his heart pounded so hard it sounded like a choirs of drums. It was now or never. "When I did my first interview with Caesar, I wasn't lying when I said that there was someone back home that I was in love with." The word almost seemed to get stuck in my throat. It was like I was stung by tracker jackers and couldn't speak.

"It was you." I finally said it. After choking out the first few, the rest seemed to come easily. "It's always been you. I've loved you since I first saw you. The only thing that got me through the games was the thought of coming back to you." I step closer to him, putting my hand on his. He doesn't flinch away. "I can't get you out my head. I dream about you just holding me in your arms, protecting me. That's why I was ok with having you be my guest on this trip. I wanted you close to me."

One of his hands runs through my hair, down my cheek until his thumb rests on my lower lip. His skin was rough with years of hard work. The shock of his skin on mine flows through my body, lighting up every nerve with excitement.

"I don't know what to say." He whimpers. The shock of everything coming to light has seemed to force him off his axis. I run my hands along his shirt, feeling the hard bulge of muscles under it.

"You don't have to say anything." His bright grey eyes shine through the dark, looking into mine, gazing into my very soul. His other hand finds it way around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Our bodies are pressed together. For the first time since the games I finally feel safe. He's holding me close.

Without another thought I push myself on my toes and place my lips on his. The feeling is instantaneous, like some sweet drug flowing through my body. I feel like we have morphed into one single being. I feel lighter than air, like I'm walking in the clouds. The sound of the train has disappears, all I can hear is the sound of our hearts being in unison. His lips are soft, much softer than I had anticipated. He pulls me tighter, hugging our bodies firmly together. My hands begin to unbutton his shirt and feel the warm flesh and muscle hiding under the fabric. His skin burns like fire. I cant stop kissing him.

He pulls away from me; his from around me begin to redo the buttons on his shirt. "I'm sorry Peeta. I can't do this. This is too much for me." With that he turns away from me and heads back inside. I'm left standing there, sudden, gasping like a fish out of water. What just happened? He kissed me and then ran away as fast as he could, the words still rattling me to my core. _I can't do this._

**XXX**

We arrive in Distract one at dawn. The sun is baring coming over the horizon and we're already being prepped for the day. At the breakfast table Effie is going over the schedule for the day; first we must meet with the mayor of district one, then we get to tour some of the shops before ending the day by meeting the other winners of district one and having a dinner.

Haymitch already looks like he has gotten into the liquor cabinet. Katniss and Prim look as if they had been run through their beauty regiment since the early hours of the night. I had been woken up an hour ago to get showered, dressed and prepped for the day. I haven't seen any sign of Gale since he ran out on me last night. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss. It was one of the greatest feelings I'd ever felt. Like everything in the world didn't matter anymore.

The door to the dining car opened and there he was, looking as handsome as ever. He was dressed in a simple white cotton shirt and jeans. He looked casual but more handsome than I'd ever seen him. As he took his seat he didn't make eye contact with me. The sinking feeling in my chest made it feel like I had a boulder crushing the air out of me. The train came to a firm stop. Everyone began to shuffle out.

"Come now everyone," Effie said clutching her clipboard. "We have a big, big, big day ahead of us." As soon as Gale goes for the door I block him. It's just him and me now. I can tell he wanted noting more than to push past me and follow the others. But he doesn't. Instead he looks at me with those deep gray eyes and I almost melt right there.

"We need to talk about what happened." I say, making sure to stand my ground.

"No we really don't." he says back, ready to push me out of the way. I make it known I'm not going anywhere until we talked.

"Yes we do." I muster up everything inside me to find the courage. One part of me is scared to say anything but the other, the more dominant part, is telling me I need to. "You kissed me." I say. "You kissed me, and it was amazing. I know you felt it too. But then you ran out on me. I just want to know why?"

He's visibly annoyed with me. His fist balled at his side, a strong grimace on his face. "Look, whatever that was, its not going to happen again. It was a mistake." My heart sank, I felt physically ill. He had given me a taste of him but now was taking it away. I felt like my body was going to break apart into a million little pieces. I wanted to protest but before I could say anything Haymitch walked back in.

He took one look at us and cocked his eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just leaving." Gale says as he pushes past me. Haymitch places a rough hand on my shoulder.

"Hang in there kid."

"I don't get it. We shared a wonderful kiss last night but then he won't even talk to me now."

Haymitch nods his head. He puts his arm around shoulders and walks with me off the train. "Look, kid, you have to understand. Something like this is totally new to him. But I will say, if he locked lips with you, then you've already won half the battle." Standing so close to him I can really tell just how much he's had to drink today.

"But what do I do? He wont talk to me." We walk along from the train station into district one. It's like a miniature version of the Capital. Large stone buildings line the street, all very high-end looking. We follow the street, and I can't believe my eyes. Most of the shops have items District 12 could only dream about; jewelry stores with bight gens gleaming in the early sunlight, perfume stores with clouds of sweet air pouring in the steers, Furrier with hides of animals that I had even seen before.

"What you need to do is show him that you're not going anywhere. That your feelings are here to stay."

"And how do I do that?"

"Now that," he says before taking a small sip of his drink, "that is up to you to learn. If you want him to know how you feel, show him." Haymitch may be a terrible drunk but as a mentor, he knows what he's talking about.

We catch up with the rest of the group. Effie is none to happy with our tardiness. It makes us look bad. We meet the mayor of the District before we are allowed to go about our day. He tells us to enjoy all the wonders the district has to offer. We are free to go anywhere we like, as long as we have a peacekeeper with us. Gale stuck to Katniss' side, leaving me in the dust.

"Don't worry kid, he'll come around. Time and love, the two things you have plenty of." Haymitch and Effie left together, most likely to oversee the dinner tonight to make sure nothing is going to go wrong. I was left alone.

**XXX**

Gold and diamonds, they seemed to line the streets. I was used to coal dust covering everything, not a nice clean sheen. The sun was shinning through the windows, making everything catch my eye. _Show him. _Haymitch said I needed to show him I wasn't going anywhere.

One of the shops stuck out to me. It was small, quant, and humble compared to every other one. I pushed the door open, to see glass cases filled with jewelry. The girl behind the counter greets me with a sweet smile. I look around at the elaborate jewels, all coated in bright, shining gems. All of them could easily be traded for a year's supply of food in district twelve.

"Do you have anything a little simpler?" She looks around behind the counter and brings out a few different rings. But the one that I see out of them is a simple one, just a gold band, nothing too fancy. It was perfect. What a better way to show how I feel. I pay the girl and leave.

**XXX**

Back on the train we're getting dressed for the dinner to meet the former champions of the games. Gale was in his room getting ready. The one question I have is how do I give this to him? There's no way he'll take it if I just give it to him. He's much too stubborn for that. I decide the best way is place it on the ground and knock.

I don't wait to see if he takes it, instead I head to the main car to wait for everyone. When he finally comes out, he casually stands there, hands tucked in his pockets, and looking so handsome I can barely take my eyes off him. He wouldn't even look at me.

We left for the dinner. It was being help in the capital building, a much smaller group than the one in the Capital, just a few of the past champions, the mayor, a few random people and us.

"Come come," Effie says pulling Katniss and me to meet everyone. "This is Gloss and Cashmere, the mentors of the two tributes from the games you were in." The two of them were both described as being classically beautiful. Both had blonde hair and looked were physically strong. They were polite and cool. The only one I would think is better looking than Gloss was Gale.

For dinner we sat next to our guest while the mayor made a speech about how nice it was having us there and how it was such an honor. Truthfully, I felt like a fish out of water. The only reason we was able to be there was because we had a hand in the death of their tributes. I looked to Gale who was sitting next to me. He wouldn't make eye contact.

Haymitch sat across from me, a glass of wine never leaving his hand. I looked to him with a face that screamed help me. He just raised his eyebrow in a way that told me I was on my own. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. "I need to get some air."

I ran out as fast as I could, filling my lung with the fresh air. Just being around him and not being able to talk to him made me almost sick. My body began to relax until I felt someone grab me and slam into a nearby wall. My head felt raddled until I realized it was Gloss who was holding on me.

"Let me ask you something, how did a little twerp like you outlive someone like Marvel or Glimmer." His breath smelled worse than Haymitch's. He was definitely toasted off of wine. "They were trained to squash little bugs like you." I wanted to fight back but he had me pinned.

"I didn't kill either of them." Katniss had but I wasn't about to release this gorilla on her. "It's just the games"

"Shut up." He hissed. "That girl... she was everything to me." His eyes almost seemed like they were beginning to fill up with water. "We had plans… she was going to come back and we could live our lives together. Now she's in a grave because of you and your little bitch friend."

"Hey!" a voice called out. Gale stood there, looking like a bull ready to charge. "Let him go."

"Get out of here, this has nothing to do…" Gloss' words were cute off by Gales fist slamming into his jaw. There was a sickening crunch sound and I was dropped to the ground. Gale waved his hand as if to try and stop the pain. A bright flash caught my eye as he stormed back inside. He was wearing the ring I left for him.

* * *

><p>So I had a lot of hard decisions to make in this chapter. For one I was torn between having gale and peeta kiss or let them have amazing lovemaking before gale chickened out. Also I wasn't sure if I should have gloss hit on peeta or be angry at him. But I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	4. Dark Days

Chapter 4 down the hole. This chapter was a little hard for me. I kinda see this as an in-between major chapters chapter (if that makes any sense). I had a great idea for a future chapter and I cant wait to get there. But until then enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>"Of all the idiotic, barbaric, and foolish things to do." Effie stormed onto the train in a huff. She looked like she was going to have to have a stroke. "Punching a victor. You're lucky the Peacekeepers didn't have your hide. So very embarrassing, and to top it off kicked out of district one." None of us knew you could even be kicked out of a district. But after Gale punched Gloss in the face the Mayor insisted that we leave immediately. This was day ahead of the schedule and this really ruffled Effie's feathers. She hadn't stop yelling at all of us since it happened.<p>

"This throws the whole trip off schedule. I'll have to phone ahead to district two, tell them we're on our way tonight. Everything has to be moved up. " She began to go into panic mode.

"Loosen your corset will ya?" Haymitch said as he poured himself another drink. "Now the way I see it, the less time we have to spend showing these kids off, the better. We all just want to go home."

She ignored him as she grabbed her clipboard and began to make adjustments to the coming days. "And you," She said looking at Gale with a murderous glare. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I told you already he was attacking Peeta. I helped him." She threw her hands in the air as if she didn't believe him before leaving the car to go tweak what the following days will bring.

"Come on Prim, let's get you ready for bed." Katniss ushered her sister off to their room. Haymitched downed this drink before giving Gale a pat on the back and heading towards his room. We were alone again. He began tot head to his room.

"Wait," I cried out and he stopped in his tracks. He turned to face me. My tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of my mouth. "Thank you." I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. It still throbbed from then Gloss slammed me into the wall. Gale still stood there; I wasn't sure what more to say. "He really took me by surprise."

He nodded and began to head to his room again. "I'm glad you like the ring." I blurted out. "I saw you wearing it. And I saw the mark it left on Gloss' face."

He turned back to me, twisting the ring on his finger. "It's nice." He says, "But I can't keep it." My heart drops to the floor like an anvil. Of course he can, I bought it for him. "It's too much." He plucks it from his finger and holds it out for me to take. I fold his fingers over the ring. Just the touch of his skin is enough to make me turn to a puddle of mush.

"Of course you can."

"No," he snaps. "You don't understand. This," he said holding up the ring. "This could feed my family for a month. And you expect me to just wear it on my finger. I wouldn't expect you to know what it's like to go hungry for days, you grew up in a bakery." His voice was deep and tone harsh. But it didn't hurt; instead it just made me angry. I could feel the rage begin to flow through me.

"I may have grew up in a bakery, but that only made it that much harder when I went nights without food." How dare he ever assume he knew what my life was like at home? "I also know what it's like to be tortured. To be forced to kill to survive." I pushed passed him and stormed off. He didn't try to stop me. I slammed the door shut behind me. I was still fuming when I flopped down on my bed and pull out a sketchpad and began to draw. I want to free my anger but almost instantly that anger came full circle to sadness. I spend so many of those nights in the hunger games just thinking about him, wishing that I could see his face just one more time. Now it all seems like a waste. Every time I look at him my heart just breaks a little more.

When I finish the drawing, it was him on the paper. His handsome face, pale grey eyes and tan olive skin. As much as I wanted to be mad at him I couldn't be. My heart wouldn't allow it. No matter how angry he could make me, it always ended up with me just forgiving. Maybe giving him the ring was little much. I should have known that he wasn't a materialistic kind of guy. I felt so stupid, I cant do anything right. I wouldn't have made it out of the Hunger Games if it weren't for Katniss. I curled up into ball on the bed. I wish he were here right now.

**XXX**

_The blade slashed across my skin, splitting the flesh open and allowing the crimson fluid to spill out. I cried out in agony but the only one around to hear it is my tormentor. His cruel smile grows as he hears my pain. He's a twisted monster. My body is bound around a tree, my hands held tightly around the trunk. I tug at the restraints but they dig into my skin. Cato has me right where he wants me. He's taking his time killing me, making sure I suffer before the final blow. My ribs are broken, that for sure._

"_Why don't you just kill me already?" I cry, wishing I could free myself. Another swift smash across my face and my mouth fills with the salty-metallic taste of blood. He towers over me like a giant but I still stare him down. I knew I was going to die here, so fear doesn't flood my body._

"_Because I need you." He says. "As long as you're alive, she'll come to save you. Then I have the chance to kill both of you." That's the only reason I'm still alive. He wanted me to as bait to get to Katniss. She outranked him in score and outsmarted him at the tree. Of course he wants her dead. She's a thorn in his side, the only one that might be able to outlive him in this competition. "Besides, you're a fun plaything." He slash's my skin again and the pain shoots up me. At this rate wont be much left of me to keep me alive._

"_I see why you're in love with her, she's a tough girl." He begins to slice an apple with the blade he uses to cut me. The sweet fruit is tainted with my blood but he doesn't seem to mind. "I can't wait to break her neck with my bare hands."_

_He makes me sick to my stomach. But no matter what he does to me, I wont let him get to Katniss. I wont scarifies both of lives so I could live a little longer. _

"_I don't love her. That was just a lie I told to get sponsors on our side." I hoped that they weren't showing this right now; I wouldn't want sponsors to stop helping Katniss because of my big mouth. "There's someone back home that I do love. But it's not her. I'm not going to be very useful bait to you."_

_In an instant he is enraged and in my face. He large fist wraps around my throat and begins to press down. My air is cut off; my blood begins to pound in my ears. As much as I want to hold on my vision begins to black out._

**XXX**

I gasp for air. My lungs are instantly filled with the cool, crisp, oxygen that fills the room. I'm in my bed, not in the arena. I've sweated so much the sheets are soaked where my body way lying. Another nightmare. It been six months but they still haunt me like I was in the arena yesterday. I'm shaken to my core. Is that my life, doomed to relive the horrors of my past. And the only person I want there with me wouldn't talk to me. I want him there to hold me, to show me that everything was going to be all right.

It's still the early hours of the morning but I do not feel tired anymore. The shower I take to wash my body of the drying sweat is warm and helps me feel like everything is okay. But it's not. I feel bad. Gale was at the center of my mind. Even though he had made me mad I shouldn't have been as angry as I was. The ring was too much, like I was asking him to marry me. Yes, he was rude but two wrongs never made a right.

Why did love have to be so complicated? I had always heard that the easiest thing in the world is to love. But I guess that's only half the story. Loving someone is the easy part, being loved in return as what made it hard. After I get out of the shower and get dressed and leave my room. As the door slides open, I run into a big burly chest and I'm knocks me to the floor.

I look up to see who the hell was standing outside my door but when I do I feel like my mouth has been glued shut. Gale is standing there, looking freaked out that I just ran headfirst into his body.

"I'm so sorry," he says offering me a hand to help me up. I take it but touching him makes my legs feel like jelly. I steady myself.

"Why are you standing outside my room?" For the first time he looks unsure of what he wants to do. Debating if he wants to say something or just run away as fast as he could. He has his hands tucked into his pockets, his face nervous.

"Can we talk? Somewhere private?" I invite him into my room. He takes a seat on the bed. I sit next to him. For a minute we sit there in a strange nervous silence. Looking down at his hand, he's still wearing the ring. I feel a since of relief flood over me.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was out of place for me to say something like that." His voice was sincere and but nerve-racked. "And I was a total jerk for trying to give back your gift. I do like it."

My body felt warm from sitting next to him. Heat radiated from him, a sure sign he was freaking out as much as I was. "I shouldn't have given it to you. It was too much."

"No, no it's fine, it's just…" He his breathing became ragged like his heart was running a mile a minute. He stood from the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He looked around the painted and sketches that where hung in my room. He picked up the sketchpad and looked at the picture I drew of him. My face burned with embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to see that. "It'd be better if you were easier to hate."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and sat back down next to me, the picture in his hand. "I mean… I don't know what to feel around you. One second I think I hate you, the next I feel bad about yelling at you, and the next I cant stop thinking about you." I move my hand over his. At first he flinches away but then relaxes at my touch. Our fingers being to intertwine each others and soon we sit there, my hand in his, firmly griped. I feel his pulse racing, his palms are sweaty but I don't want to let go.

"I don't understand how you have such a strange hold on me. But I don't think I can love you the way you want me to." He looks down at his shoes, as if ashamed of what he just said. His words are somber in tone, but I always feel like he wants to make sure he doesn't break when he talks to me. As if he says the wrong thing I'll shatter into a million pieces.

"You act like I'm made of glass, I'm a big boy. I can handle what you want to say." He doesn't move, just holds onto my hand. Instead, he just sits there and looks down at our fingers looping into each other.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm just confused." His body relaxes as he lays back in my bed. I lie down next to him and imagine if we were outside we'd be looking at the million of stars. "Everything about you is telling me to stay away but for some reason I couldn't let you be mad at me."

I nuzzle my body closer to his. He has calmed down from his bundle of nerves he was when he first came in here. He smells like a sweet intoxicating scent of the forest, as if all the time he spent out in woods has permanently invaded itself into his pores.

"You didn't seem too confused when you kissed me… or when you saved me from Gloss." He turns his hear to look into my eyes. His beautiful grey eyes seem to shine even in the darkness of my room. My face draws closer to his but as our lips are about to touch he shoots up from the bed.

"I'm sorry… I… I just cant." His hands fidget wildly like a caffeine buzz just hit him. "I should go to my room"

"Wait…" I cry out for him. He stops and wait for me to talk. I take my second to think about what I really want to say. What I really want to say is I want him to kiss me and feel his body next to mine, to have his heart in my hands and to cherish it forever. But I bite it back. "Will you stay?"

He seems confused by the request. "Ever since the games ended I've been having really bad nightmares and I just want someone there to wake me up in case… in case they come back."

He takes a second to mull it over. He doesn't say anything, just gives me a small nod of his head. My heart flutters like a hive a million tracker jackers. He kicks off his shoes and socks before starting to undo his tie. I want intently and feel almost ashamed of enjoying the show he was putting on. As soon as his tie was off he begins to unbutton his shirt.

"I hope you don't mind but I sleep in my boxers." My heart races even faster and my body react to the thought. Now I was really embarrassed if he knew what I was thinking about. I cover myself with the blanket and continue to watch him. As he slides the shirt over his shoulder, the muscles of his body flex through the skin. I feel my cheeks blush as bright as a rose. Everything is toned from years of hunting and running through the woods. He slowly begins to unbuckle his belt. I lie down under the covers and wait for him to climb into the best. It isn't long until I feel him crawl next to me.

"Goodnight Gale." I whisper into the darkness. Why did I think this was a good idea? This is even worse than having him across the hall from me. Now all I want to do is have his arms around me, to pull me closer to his body. It's almost maddening to think about.

"Goodnight Peeta."

**XXX**

When I wake up in the morning I feel different. I feel refreshed. For the first time I months I was able to sleep through the night. My nightmares about the games didn't come to haunt me. I roll over to find an empty space in my bed. Gale was nowhere to be found; he and his clothes have disappeared. As much as I wanted to feel upset by the fact that I woke up alone I cant help but be proud that I was able to make it through the night. It was because of him. Just being near me allowed me to let my defenses down with him next to me.

In the dining car everyone is ready for the day. Effie tells us all about how the schedule has changed and how we are no longer going to be gone for six weeks.

"Because of the unfortunate… nature of last night we will be cutting the victory tour. We are now only going to spend a two days max in each district. I know it's not ideal but it's all I could do." None of us are that upset by this news but no one tells Effie otherwise. Gale sits there as if nothing has happened. I look at him but he just turns away.

As the train arrives at district two we are briefed on proper behavior. We still stay together as a group, no one will owner out on their own and when it comes time to meet the victors of the games we will be keeping our hands to ourselves. None of us can keep our laugher suppressed as she continues to discuss the rules.

We stayed together down the cobble streets. I didn't think it was possible but the building in district two were even more beautiful than district one. Being the masonry district every building was hand carved marble or stone. Gale fell behind the rest of the group. I slowed down to be able to talk to him.

"Thank you." I said. He didn't say anything back. I continued on even without his response. "It was really nice. I didn't have any nightmares since you were there."

"That's good." His response was listless.

"Is there something wrong?"

He looked at the group ahead of us and without warning grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down a small side ally.

"Look," He said in a stern tone. "Whatever happened last night was a one time thing. I felt bad about what I said and you caught me in a moment of weakness. I wont be spending the night in your room anymore. I wont be holding your hand anymore. And," He said getting closer to my face until we were eye to eye. "I will not be kissing you anymore. Sorry to disappoint you." He turned and left me standing there in the ally. My mind was racing. I didn't understand why he just did a one-eighty one me. Last night he stayed with me, held my hand but today he doesn't even want to talk to me. I felt like I could curl up into a ball and sob.

"Peeta, what are you doing," I heard Katniss call to me as she looked down the hallway. "Effie told me to come find you." She takes one look at me and can tell that I'm noticeably upset. "What's wrong?"

I fight back the tears that are trying to desperately to escape my eyes. "Nothing. Let's go." She knows I'm lying but doesn't push her luck. I want to scream out load but I keep it bottled up inside. I bury it deep down where no one will ever find it. I lock up everything that I feel towards him. From now on I wont let him get the best of me.

* * *

><p>Damn look at that, another new chapter. This one I had a little trouble with. I'm not really sure what I wanted to happen but I know where I want to do. I know next chapter we will get betting our first look at a flirty Finnik and just how Gale will deal with his jealousy. Please review. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	5. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

Alright, Chapter 5 is here. I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to submit a review. It really makes me want to write more. Just saying, there's 61 people following this story, the more reviews, the better I feel. hahaha

* * *

><p>"Such a wonderful District that was." Effie sat down in the chair; finally getting her weight off her heals. "I always loved district three, so much interesting technology."<p>

"Yeah, I also loved the large industrial smoke stacks pumping out tons of smog." Haymitch commented back to her as he took a sip of his drink. "Who needs to see the sun?"

Effie may have enjoyed District Three but the rest of us could get out of there fast enough. I didn't bother waiting around in the main car for everyone to get tired and retire to their rooms. Without a word to anyone I made my way to my room and sat myself down in front of a fresh canvas. With a paintbrush in my hand I made broad strokes across the whiteness, filling it with a bright blue that I loved. Whenever there's a paintbrush in my hand I always felt like I was in a trance, like there was a force taking over for me. A mix of pink, yellow, purple spread its way across the once white board. When I finally finished, the final drops of paint finding a place on the canvas I stood back and admired what I made. It was a portrait of Effie. I sighed and put it with the rest of them.

It's been four days since I last said anything to Gale. He had snapped at me for no reason and hasn't looked at me again. I took my anguish out by painting whatever came to mind. Everything but him. I wanted to rid myself of him. I went to tear up the sketch I drew of him but I couldn't find it. Ever since I had painted pictures of Haymitch, Katniss, Prim and now Effie. I was quickly running out of subjects to district me.

The tension between Gale and I hadn't gone unnoticed either. At least once a day Katniss had tried to corner me and asked me what is wrong with me. At the party in District Two, I kept to myself for the night. Not to mention most of people weren't too happy with our arrival. Apparently most of them felt that Cato and Clove could have won and we ruined the chances of it. The tributes weren't much better; Enobaria was scary, her teeth sharpened into points and coated with gold. It sent chills down my spine when I looked at her.

District Three was, if it was ever possible, dirtier than District Twelve. Being an industrial district meant it had nothing but factories as jobs. Smoke constantly chugged from the buildings nearly blocking out the sun. The people were not happy looking like in District One and Two. It was almost as sad as being home and watching the lines of coal miners come home from a long day of work. It made us all home sick. On the bright side, the tributes Wiress and Beetee were both generally nice.

A slight knock came at my door. "Come in."

The door slid open and Katniss slipped in, locking the door behind her. She stood in the doorway, making sure I had nowhere to run off to. "All right Peeta," She said, her arms crossed over her body. "I want an explanation of what's going on."

"What do you mean?" I play dumb. It wasn't that hard to tell there was tension between Gale and I. It was almost so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? You just seem so… sad. You've barley talked to anyone for days, you spend every second locked up in your room, and not to mention anytime you and Gale are in a room together it feels like someone's going to start a fight. So, yeah, I can tell something's wrong."

I step away from my art supplies and go into the bathroom to wash the paint off my hands. "I don't know what you mean. First of all, I don't talk because I hate being on this tour and don't feel like I have anything to say to anyone." The water swirls down the rain in a rainbow of different colors. "Second, I'm in my room so I can paint. See"

I lead her over to the portraits I've done of everyone. She takes a second to look them over, almost amazed at the likeness of the subjects. "What about Gale?" She asks

"What about him?"

"Well you haven't painted a portrait of him or answered my question." She holds the picture of Prim and runs her fingers over the paint.

"Gale is your friend, Katniss. Remember you asked me to invite him here. We… don't get along. I told him the truth about our fake love during the games. It eased the tension but there's still nothing I have to say to him." Once the words have left me I feel guilty, guilty for lying to her but also being so harsh with my answer. She was only concerned for my wellbeing.

"I'm sorry," She says, taken aback by my blunt words. "I've been so wrapped up in having Prim and Gale here and keeping them safe from present snow, I barley think about anything else. I haven't been a very good friend to you." She puts the down the portrait and pulled me into a tight hug. I hug her back. She may be self-adsorbed but she is still a friend. She saved my life more than once. But the truth about Gale and me doesn't concern her.

"You're a great friend. I just have my own stuff going on. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

**XXX**

As day broke the train began into pull into District Four. I spent the morning on the back of the train watching the sunrise. After the choking smoke clouds of District Three, this place seemed like a dream come true. Something was very different about this District; the sky was the most blue I'd ever seen it. Large, white, fluffy-looking clouds dotted the horizon. The air smelled of something strange, not strange like the coalmines of Twelve or the factories of Three, but something new. It was fresh, crisp, clean smelling with a tang of salt mixed in. It made my lungs feel refreshed, cleansed of all those years of living in a dirty District.

I saw something I never thought I would see in my life. The ocean. A great blue body of water stretched out along a white sand beach as far as the eye could see. Small white birds flew over the water as great ships filled with workers hulled in nets bubbling with fish. The sun seemed to shine brighter as its rays shimmered in the crystal blue waters. It was all so breathtaking. The Capital almost didn't compare to this.

Inside, Effie was already fanning herself with a small paper fan that matched her outfit. The heat here was something none of us were used to. My stomach growled as I took a seat but was surprised to find that there was no food.

"The mayor has decided that instead of a dinner, we would have a lovely brunch with the victors." Effie said as she dabbed her forehead with a napkin so her makeup would run.

"I got my breakfast right here." Haymitch held up a glass of white liquor and took a large sip. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Gale sat there, his eyes avoiding me at all cost. I just sighed and felt my stomach rumble as we pulled into the station. As we went to meet the Mayor the people on the street seemed different somehow. None of them looked miserable, everyone seemed to have a smile on their faces, each of them waving at us as we passed. People were happy here.

The brunch was much bigger than I had anticipated. The past few were very small by comparison. Many of the people were dressed in very little clothing, mostly just swimsuits or something of that nature. The buffet was a sight to see; crab legs and shrimp by the dozen, fish so fresh that it looked like they had just been plucked from the sea, a cornucopia of different fruit – cocoanut, limes, pineapple, and some I had never seen before. The place smelled of a mixture of sweet fruit and salty seafood. I spent the first hour along eating as much as I could. This kind of food was rare, especially in District Twelve. The only kind of fish I even seen was the kind that was caught at lakes and stream outside of the fences.

No one there seemed too concerned with us. No one cared that we were the winners or that their tributes didn't win, or about the games at all. Everyone just seemed to be enjoying their time. An older victor name Mags came to introduce herself to me. She acted very sweet, telling me how handsome I am before going on her way.

I watched Gale as many women flocked around him. He pretended like none if bothered him, as if he was enjoying the attention, but I know that he was just faking it.

"Usually I'm the one getting all the attention." A sexy and velvety voice said as a tall body place itself next to mine. "I don't say this very often but he just may be better looking than me."

The voice belonged to one of the victors. He was an extremely handsome guy who won the games a few years earlier. He was tall, muscular, and athletic, with tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and incredible sea green eyes. When he was in the games he never needed to do anything for sponsors, everyone was attracted to his natural beauty. I remember seeing him being able to wield a trident with deadly skill.

"Hi, I'm Finnick Odair." He held out his hand. In his palm sat a small white sugar cube. "I'll trade you for all your secrets."

I felt a small tingle run down my spine. Looking upon his beautiful face I had almost felt like I forgot how to speak. "No thank you. I'm Peeta…"

"Peeta Mellark." He cut me off. "That's ok." He said as he ate up the cube. "I already know all your secrets." He gave me a small wink before walking away. I don't know why but when he said that it send me into a panic. I follow after him as he walked to the bar to order a drink.

"What does that mean?"

"Make it two," He said to the bartender, how had start mixing his drink. He turned back to me. "It means that I know everything I need to know about you."

"Like what?" I asked. The bartender handed us two drinks in large glasses. They were white with tiny umbrellas sitting on the rim.

"Drink this, you'll love it. It's called a Piña colada." He said shoving the glass in my hand. I was hesitant at first but once he began to sip the drink I gave it a try. It was nothing I ever tried before, sweet and delicious but with a bite to it.

"What's in this?" I ask sipping more and more of the cool refreshing drink. I seemed to have a strange relaxing effect on me.

"Cocoanut, pineapple and rum. Now that you're a little loosened up, I know that you're in love with that boy over there." He said pointing to Gale. At his words I nearly choked on the drink. It took a second for me gain my composer. Before I could even deny it or ask how he knew he answered me. "Your mentor very there spilled the beans when I told him I'd give him all the drinks he wanted." Outrage ran through me. Haymitch, that stupid drunk, I could kill him.

"Don't be too upset, I make it my business to know everyone's secrets." Haymitch never promised to keep the secret to himself so I suppose I couldn't be too mad. Next time I share something with him I'll have to make sure to swear him to secrecy.

"Why do you even care? I'm nobody important."

Finnick took a long sip of his drink, looking like a model as he did so. "Ah but you are. You're and Katniss made waves when you both won by telling everyone you were in love. Seeing the way you look at him," his gaze falling to Gale, who was looking around the room, making sure to avoid where I was looking, "that's how most people look at me, head over heels in love." He leaned in a little closer to me; his hot breath was on my ear. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."

I let out a small laugh. Maybe I was more obvious about it than I thought I was. Now Haymitch and Finnick had both been able to figure it out. "Well it's not like he would ever return it."

"Oh?" If Finnick's ears could perk up they would have. My self-pity had seemed to pique his interest.

"A few days ago he basically told me nothing would ever happen between us… this is of course after he kissed me" I don't know why I was tell him this. Maybe it was the fact that he already knew and I needed someone to talk to, maybe it was the rum. Whatever the reason, but listening to him talk and looking into his incredible eyes made me want to tell him everything. "Figures I'd fall in love with someone who hates me."

"That boy over there," He said pointing to Gale, who had made his way next to Katniss in an attempt to ward off anymore unwanted attention. "He's so deeply in love with you he doesn't know what to do."

If I had been drinking again I would have almost choked again. "What?"

"Trust me on this. If there's one thing I know it's how people act when they try to hide their true feelings." Finnick would be the expert. Even I was so studded by his presents. People must fall at his feet begging for him to even look at them. "Look at how he looks around the room, making sure at only linger on you for a second before looking away. That just shows how much he's intimidated by you." Gales eyes darted around the room, making sure to take quick glances at the bar before looking away. It was subtle but now that Finnick had pointed it out it was noticeable.

"Notice how he clings to her side." Gale was practically glued to Katniss. If they were standing any closer their arms would be locked. "That's because he's clinging to a life he used to know. When you two kissed it changed everything he ever thought possible. And it scares him. So he stays to her hoping that things will just go back to the way they were. But they never will be the same for him again." Listening to Finnick talk about this was like listening to Katniss talk about hunting or my father about baking; he just knew what he was talking about. A lifetime of experience had made his someone who was an expert on human behavior.

"Now follow me, and stay close to my side." Finnick left the bar and headed towards an outside balcony filled with people. When Finnick stepped out into the sun, his hair began to shine like motel bronze. People instantly noticed him and began to try to speak to him. But he passed by them to stand at the edge of the railing. "Now pay attention. I give it no more than five minutes before he is out here."

"I doubt that will happen."

"If I'm right," he said turning his body into mine, "then you owe me one request."

"And if you're wrong?"

He shrugged. "I'll forget everything I've learned today. Do we have a deal?" he held out his hand. As much confidence he had, it was no match for the confidence I had that Gale wouldn't follow us outside. I shook his hand. If he was willing to forget everything than what do I have to lose? "Good, now when he shows up, turn into me and make it look like we're deep in conversation. Make it convincing, look into my eyes, lean in, don't be afraid to look like you're flirting."

I just rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"Because jealousy is a powerful thing. Now look at me." I looked up into his big green eyes and instantly felt like I was lost out at sea. His golden tan skin only made them seem to stand out more. "Don't look now but here come prince charming." I kept my eyes locked onto Finnick's but from my peripheral vision I could see Gale and Katniss exit from the building to the balcony.

"That doesn't count, for all we know Katniss was the one to bring him out here."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "But he's still came out here, so you owe me one request." I wanted to slap Finnick but I should blame myself for not setting out more formal guidelines. My eyes drifted towards the two of them but Finnick wouldn't allow me to look anywhere else.

"So what do I owe you?" I asked. Most likely wants me to tell him every tawdry detail of my personal life.

"Have dinner with me… tonight." I was taken back by his out of the ordinary request. Not something I had expected for him to ask. He could almost read the shock in my mind. "I like talking to you Peeta, I'd like to continue it in a more… private setting. Don't worry everything will be one me. Just let me show you the wonders of the district."

I was suspect of his intentions. But before I could answer Katniss and Gale interrupted us by introducing themselves to Finnick. As Gale shook his hands, he almost seemed to turn animalistic; standing up as tall as he could, puffing out his chest, almost looking like he was going to attack Finnick for stepping to close to his territory. After shaking hands, Gale's was staring daggers at him. Finnick was affected in the least.

"I think that sounds great Finnick." Katniss and Gale looked at me with questioning eyes. "Oh, Finnick asked me to dinner tonight." I played dumb, like I didn't know it wouldn't sire up a fire inside of Gale. Now I was the one getting daggers stared at me.

"Just the two of you?" Katniss asked, not sure what to think about the arrangement.

"Of course," Finnick said, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him. My cheeks burned like they were on fire. "Peeta here intrigues me." I could almost see the wheels inside her head as she examined the situation. I pushed my away from his arms and continued to sip my drink. I wanted to crack a smile; the look on Gale's face was nothing short of pure shock and rage.

**XXX**

I paced my train car, trying to figure out what to wear. Why was I so nervous? Something about being alone with Finnick gave me jitters inside. Nothing seemed to look good enough as I flipped through the clothes in my closet. A knock came at the door and Katniss walked in holding a large, flat white box tied with a red ribbon.

"Hey, this came for you." She said handing the box to me. I took off the ribbon and opened it up. Inside were a simple white shirt and some dark blue jeans inside. I picked up the card.

**_Dear Peeta,_**

**_Wear this tonight. _**

**_It's nothing too fancy._**

**_Both are made from the finest cotton_**

**_You'll look great._**

**_Finnick._**

It was simple but something about the simplicity is what I liked. I hadn't realized Katniss was still in the room until she cleared her throat. "So you and Finnick?" She questioned.

"Its just dinner, no big deal."

"Yeah it's a big deal!" She stepped closer, her hand on my shoulder. "Peeta, why didn't you tell me that you were… you know."

I shrugged. Really I didn't want anyone to know because it was no ones business. Not that I didn't want to tell her but how do you tell someone something like that without mentioning that you're in love with her best friend? "That I like guy? Never really came up in conversation."

"You know you can tell me anything." I nodded my head. I lied. There are some things I could never say to her, not in a million years. "So have you ever even… kissed a guy?"

I don't know who was more embarrassed by this question, her or me. But I tried to crack a smile at her bravery. She was trying to connect with me again and I couldn't blame her for that. "I have. Just one." I told her with all honesty.

"Well I'm sure if all goes well tonight it will be two."

**XXX**

Finnick came to the train to pick me up. He was dressed in causal attire; a simple plain shirt and short with sandals. Somehow it was very easy going but it looked very nice on him.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as we walked down the cool streets of District Four. Everyone that was on the street seemed to be wearing virtually nothing at all, just a small amount of clothing to cover up what they didn't want to show off. Everyone seemed so relaxed here.

"You'll see." We walked for about a mile before we came upon a small restaurant that looked like a small cottage that sat along the beach. The outside seemed to be made up on small shells plastered to the walls, giving it an iridescent glow in the moonlight. Finnick held the door open for me. It was very small inside, only a few rooms, each only fitting one table.

The girl working there turned red as she saw Finnick. "Right this way Mr. Odair, your table is read for you." We followed her to the backmost room. The table was set for two, the low glow of candles lighting the room. The walls were adorned with pictures of boats, fish, and a statue of a mermaid.

"This place is wonderful, no place like it anywhere in this world." He sat across from me, looking as relaxed as ever. His eye gleamed like gems even in the dim lighting.

"What's there to eat here?" With a menu I wasn't really sure what could be made. When the waitress came back Finnick told her that we'd have whatever the chefs special was for the evening. She nearly turned purple and scurried away back into the kitchen.

"You seem to have that effect on everyone, you know that?" He cracked a smirk across his handsome face.

"Do you find me… distracting?" He was turning the charm on full blast.

"I'm only human." He seemed to revel in my honest answer. If there wasn't a person Finnick couldn't charm then they probably didn't have a pulse. "So why did you ask me to this dinner?"

He leaned forward over the table, the light from the candle in the middle of catching a gleam in his eyes. "Like I told Katniss, you intrigue me. And since you've been honest with me, I'll say that I've been very intrigued since I first saw you during the games. When you rode the chariot, flame all around you like a halo, you looked like an angel."

Finnick sounded melodramatic the way he described first seeing me. But even with his silver tongue, there was still something that didn't seem right about all of this. "Is that why you went to such great lengths to learn my secrets?"

"You can read me like a book." The waitress came back with our plates. When she set them down my stomach almost churned. What sat before me was some kind of monster from the deep; it had eight legs with suction cups and was grilled. "One of my favorite, grilled octopus."

Before Finnick sound dig in he must have noticed my questioning disgust with what was placed before me. "You know what, how about we skip this and go for something a little more fun." Finnick called the girl back and told her we weren't going to stay. We left the restaurant and headed down the block.

"So how did you know all that stuff about Gale?"

We entered a small shop that smelled of sweets. It was an ice cream pallor. "All my life I've had nothing but people throwing themselves at me. But there are always the people who pretend not to be interested. Maybe because their too shy or they don't want to admit it but they always show the same signs."

Finnick ordered two of the sea-salt cones. I was still hesitant after the last monster I was given. If Finnick was right, Gale was totally in love with me. But thinking about it, why didn't the idea make me as excited as I should be? My heart should be jumping for joy out of my ribcage. We were handed the cone. The ice cream looked innocent enough. The taste was something I didn't expect. It was sweet and salty, a strange combo but it somehow worked.

"Would you like to walk on the beach?" he asked as we left the small store. My mouth was full of the sweet dessert that I could only nod. "I have to you Peeta, there's another reason why I took such an interest in you."

We reached the point where the street turned from stone into soft sand. Finnick instantly kicked off his shoes and put his feet in the sand. I had never walk on such a strange surface before I almost lost my balance as I followed his lead. We walked along, the sand filling between my toes, such a strange feeling. "The other reason I took such an interest in you is because… well… I haven't really ever met someone like us."

He didn't have to explain; I knew exactly what he meant. I had always felt like I was an island, forever adrift in a sea of loneliness. As we walked Finnick's hand grazed mine and before I knew it, our fingers were interlocked. "There is a portion of people like us in the Capital. But it's not the same. Everyone there is almost alien."

"I know what you mean." People in the Capital were stranger than anyone I had ever met. We took a seat in the sand, just at the point where the water would come and wash over our feet before falling back into the sea. "Mags told me about a time when she was younger when people like us were everywhere, it didn't matter. But one year during the games there were two tributes that had fallen in love with each other, two male tributes. When it came down two it neither of them could find it in their hearts to kill one another. The gamekeepers made sure they suffered horrible deaths. After that, to make a point, President Snow had anyone like us who lived in the districts rounded up and executed. He figured any type of love that got in the way of the games had to extinguished."

That would explain why President Snow has it out for Katniss and me. Our pretend love got in the way of the game and we had to pay for it. I held onto his hand as he told the story, like I was holding onto a piece of the memory. Finnick almost looked like he had tears in his eyes from the story. "Of course, those who lived in the Capital were exempt from his wrath."

The warm water washed over our toes. Stories like that are enough to scare anyone into hiding. None of those people did anything but love another person. No love would ever get in the way of bloodshed. I looked up into the sky at the million of stars that dotted the black nothingness above. The view was breathtaking, but only made much better by the fact that I was holding someone's hand.

"Would you care for a swim?"

I blushed in the dark. "I don't know how to swim," I answered him. He seemed shocked by this, like he had never heard of such a thing. Not surprising, everyone in District Four grew up swimming. The closest you would get tot hat in Twelve is when parts would flood and kids would play in the oversized puddles.

"How about I teach you tomorrow? Come to the beach with me and I can show you everything you need to know."

Finnick was generous, and I was in no position to turn him down. He had show me nothing but kindness, something I had not been accustomed. "That'd be nice, but I don't have a swimsuit."

"Not a problem, we can go shopping for one." He pulled his hand from mine and put it around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his body. I had realized how much the temperature had dropped. The clothes Finnick picked out for me didn't hold heat very well. The warmth from his body made me nuzzle in closer.

"You're freezing. Why don't I get you back, it's getting late." A part of me was disappointed. I didn't want this night to end. But Finnick pulled me to my feet and we headed towards the train. He held me close as we walked back. Feeling his body pressed against mine was comforting. Something I never expected to feel from someone.

We reached the train, both of us stood there; a newfound awkward silence had fallen between us. I'm sure Finnick was used to dates ending in his bedroom. But now he seemed nervous. "I had a good time tonight." I said.

"Yeah, I did too." There was the silence again. I wanted him to kiss me but he was being too much of a gentlemen. I took things into my own hands. Before he could step away for the night I grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Kissing Finnick was fundamentally different from kissing Gale. When he kissed me back I could feel the passion inside of him flowing out. He put everything he had into his kiss. By the time it was over my head was spinning.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I slipped back into the train. The main car was pitch black, everyone must have been sleeping. I began to quietly make my way to my room when the and light turned on. Gale was sitting by the window. I almost died of a heart attack. "What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Have a good time?" he asked totally ignoring my question. "Pretty late for you to be getting in."

"Are you my mother?" he didn't like my response too much. The glare he shot me was deathly serious.

"Seemed to enjoy that kiss. Someone moves on fast." Now he was getting me angry. I had had a wonderful night and now he was messing it up with his angst.

"And what do you care?" I snapped back. "Last thing you said to me was whatever ever happened between us was never going to happen again so as far as I'm concerned it's none of your business." I stormed off to my room. "And he's taking me swimming tomorrow"

I don't know why I threw that last part in. I guess I did it because I wanted to add a little salt to his wounds. Finnick was right. Gale wouldn't act like that if he didn't care. But Finnick had already shown me how much he cared. Being with Finnick was easy. But my feeling for Gale wouldn't just go away overnight. Now my heart was being torn in two. Not because of one guy's selfishness, but because two cared too much.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should still take place in district 4. More Finnick and Peeta and totally jealous Gale. But chapter 7 is the one I can't wait to write. It will be awesome, and crazy and sexy.<p> 


	6. Come Away To The Water

When I woke up I was drenched in sweat. For once it wasn't because of a nightmare. Instead it was from a dream, a wonderful dream. I felt Finnick's hand run over me, his lips over my body, my hands running over every smooth hard muscle in his body. I haven't had a dream like that in months. I used have them all the time when I was younger when my hormones ran wild and free.

Waking up to the images of Finnick in my head made me smile. He has shown me such a wonderful night and now he wanted to spend another day with me. There was a part of me that was flying high, so high I felt like I was floating in space. But the other half felt totally different; I knew that the person I truly love is the one who shows his love through fear and jealousy. How could I even compare Gale and Finnick? They were on completely opposite sides of a spectrum, showing love in the only way they knew how.

I sat up from the bed, the heat from the sun beating down through my window. The room felt like a sauna. I washed away the sweat and remaining sand that was stuck to my feet. The idea of being alone with Finnick again made me wash my body as fast as I could so I could see him that much sooner. I dressed simply as possible, I wasn't going to be wearing my cloths anyways. When I walked out into the main car no one was around. Usually at this point Haymitch would be drunk as a skunk and everyone else would be enjoying breakfast. But today it was almost a eerie silence.

It wasn't long till Finnick arrived. He looked like his normal god-like self. His smile seemed to dazzle in the sunlight of the bright new day. He greeted me with a kiss.

"You ready for your swim lessons?" I nodded in agreement and we headed out. The first thing I needed was a swimsuit. Finnick picked a shop near the beach. When we entered the woman behind the counter greeted him like an old friend. She must have been a big fan of his. Her eyes seemed to grow to the size of dinner plates when she saw him.

"We need his first pair of swim trunks." He said. The woman looked at me, circling my body, taking measurements with a tape measure before coming back out with a few different pairs of trunks. All of them were gaudy, either embroidered with different types of gems.

"These are made of a special type of silver spun to very fine thread before being hand-stitched into a fine garment." I was forced into the dressing room with the silver shorts in my hands. When I tried them on they were softer than silk. I came out to show Finnick. A large smile grew across his face.

"Perfect." He said as he went to the counter to pay. "I also have a special order waiting to be picked up." The woman went in the backroom before coming out with a small wrapped package in her hands.

"Special delivery from the capital." He paid the woman before pulling me from the shop. As we walked to the beach I wanted to know what he had purchased.

"So what did you have delivered from the capital?" He held the package tightly under his arm. There's no way I could snatch it out from him.

"Just something special. You'll see."

When we arrived at the beach it was virtually empty. A few people with dotted the sandy stretch of land. I guess most people didn't care to go to the beach when you live within walking distance from it. The sky was a shimmering clear azure with large dollops of cream-colored clouds and a sun so big and bright it made me feel like I was made of wax and was going to melt.

"I'll be right back, I have to go change." He kissed me on the cheek before running off to one of the few changing tents that lined the beach. I looked to the open sea, the frothy waves crashed onto the sand before receding. I could only imagine what lay across the body of water. Maybe there was so much more; a place with no Hunger Games, a place where people could live free without fear, where you could love without being scared.

"Peeta!" A voice called to me. I turned to see my missing travel companions coming down the beach. Katniss, Prim, Gale walked through the sand as Haymitch and Effie trailed behind. Effie shaded herself with a large umbrella that matched her new spring green one-piece suit. Haymitch didn't bother changing from his normal cloths.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gale suggested that we all come here today." Katniss said as they came to where I was standing. Of course he did. I wanted to smack him as hard as I could. He wouldn't let me out of his sight again, not alone with Finnick that is. "We all got up early to go shopping for swimsuits. We were going to ask you if you wanted to go but we thought you were going to be with Finnick again."

"I am," I said through my frustration. "He's teaching me to swim. Do you know how to swim?"

"My dad taught us when we were younger. We would have been here sooner but Effie couldn't find anything to match her swimsuit." Katniss began to strip off her clothing. She was wearing a blood red bikini underneath. Gale followed suit and stripped off his shirt. His shorts were onyx black. He dropped his discarded shirt into the sand. I couldn't help but love his body. It was strong, well-toned muscle, with the sliest scared up from years of trekking through the woods. He knew I couldn't resist him.

"Come on Prim, let's go for a swim." Katniss pulled her little sister along to the water.

"Enjoying the view?" Gale asked as he swayed behind me. He knew how to mess with me. He wanted to make sure I didn't forget about him.

"Is there a reason you wanted to invade my day at the beach?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about. It was such a nice day I figured we all should go to the beach. You and Finnick just happened to be here." He was playing games with me now. Somehow this felt even worse than being in the Hunger Games. This wasn't any kind of physical pain; it was emotional, and stung so much worse. "Speaking of, where is fish boy?"

As I was about to tell Gale off the changing tent open and out stepped Finnick. His swimsuit consisited of nothing more than a golden net material, wrapped around the lower half of his body and tied in a knot in the front. Almost every inch of his body was exposed. Every muscle was golden tan, build and toned to perfection. As he walked the net flickered in the light. My jaw would have hit the floor if it could. Gale glared at his so intensely I thought he might pop a vein in his head.

"Well what do we have here?" He walked up to Gale and me. Being trapped between these too was enough drive anyone crazy. Most girls would only dream of being here, but here I was, as two of the most beautiful guys in the world had a cockfight over my attention.

"Everyone decided we wanted a day at the beach." Gale said back.

"The more the merrier." Finnick turned to me. "Ok ready for your swim lessons? First lets get this shirt off of you."

Finnick tugged at the hem of my shirt but I stepped away. If one thing came of being next to two guys whose bodies were as amazing as these two, it was self-consciousness. "Can't I keep my shirt on?" Finnick shook his head.

I sighed before pulling it off of me. I wasn't anywhere nearly as nice as them. I was shorter, stockier. They were tall and lean and build like statues. Both of them looked me over. I felt my face burn hot and red as a cooked lobster. I wanted to cover up. The scars that dotted my body were the worst part. After the games not everything seemed to heal correctly. Most of the cuts Cato had left were now deep scar tissue. I put my arms around me.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Finnick said as he pulled my arms away from my torso. "Your body is beautiful. Now come on, lets get in the water." Finnick and I ran to the water leaving a very agitated Gale behind. Stepping into the water, it was much warmer than it was last night. He pulled me out until it was up to my thighs.

"Ok, the first thing you need to know about swimming is you have to relax. You don't have anything to worry about so don't get scared if you go under. I will pull you up." Relaxing was not an easy thing. I should have learned this as a kid. Now I was a grown man just stepping in the water for the first time.

"Now, when you're in the water, you don't want to be afraid to put your face under for a second or two. It's all a part of learning. But the basic thing you need to do is paddle your arms and kick your legs in synchronized timing." He demonstrated by diving into the water and moving like through the water like a fish. He signaled for me to try. I took a deep breath before diving head first into the water. The water invaded every hole in the head. As water shot up my nose I freaked out and forget everything Finnick had taught me. I gasped for air, the salty water filling my mouth, stinging my throat. A rough hand grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me out to the surface. Gale had pulled me out. I coughed up the water in my throat.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded my head; I was shook up but fine. Finnick came over as fast as he could but Gale stopped him from coming any closer. "Real smart, he could have drowned."

"He's in very little water. This is all a part of learning. You can't let a little water in the nose get to you. Try again."

"Why don't you back off?" Gale said stepping closer to him, looking like he was going to start a fight. "Let him recover."

"It was one try. He needs to keep going. That's how you learn." Gale stepped up the older boy and pushed him back. Finnick stumped back before moving towards Gale and pushing him in response.

"Stop it," I croaked. The salt water messed up my throat. The two stepped away from each other. "It was my fault. I freaked out." Gale stormed off in frustration. Over the next hour or so I spent much of my time sinking like a stone but slowly I began to get the hang of it. We took a break from his lesson to relax.

"You're really picking it up."

"Thanks. You're a good teacher." Finnick kissed me again. I felt strange doing it in front of everyone. "I'm sorry about Gale."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. He may not be able to tell you his feeling but actions speak louder than words. He's protective of you." Gale was with Katniss and Prim, the two of them taking turns tossing the younger girl into the water. I could easily see the two of them being together, playing with their child in the water. Maybe that's something he really wanted, and it was something he could never get from me.

"Still, I guess I'm the cause."

He ran his fingers through my damp hair. "Not at all." Katniss came in from the ocean and took a seat next to us.

"Hey, Finnick, can I talk to Peeta?" Finnick didn't object. He got up and joined Gale and Prim in the water. We watched as Prim clung to him in the waves. "You know, he's a really nice guy." She watched as her sister sat in his arms.

"Yeah he is." I said back. Finnick was a great guy.

"So what do you think about him?" He question had a lot more depth beneath it. She wanted to know if him and I were getting into something. As much as I loved looking at him, listening to him, and being around him, something inside me longed for the other boy, the one I knew I could never full have.

"I don't really know. It's all very new and confusing to me." I didn't know how to think about him. He was one of a kind.

**XXX**

After a while the others retreated back to the train. Finnick and I stayed until the sun began to lower in the sky. Finnick's skin only seemed to turn a more golden brown, a perk of spending your life at the beach. But my pale skin turned as red as a lobster. Sunburn was something I never experienced before.

"Come on, I have something that will help that." We got dressed and headed back to Finnicks house in the District Four Victor's Village. The houses reminded me of the restaurant he took me to, covered in shells or driftwood. They were reflections of their district. Finnick opened the door and turned on the lights. Everything inside was bathed inside a strange faint glow. He led me upstairs to his bedroom. Everything was a deep and calming blue. "Lay down on the bed and take your shirt off." I obeyed. As the fabric of my shirt pulled past my skin it left a trail of fire. I fell inot the soft fabric of the covers. They were cool to the touch and helped the burning. Finnick went to the bathroom and came back with a jar of ointment in his hand.

He climbed on the bed next to me. As he did my heart began to race. What was he going to expect from me? I'm sure plenty of people had come home with him, and I was no exception from that. He took a large dollop of the cream and touched it to my burning flesh. The pain instantly subsided. His fingers moved across my back, spreading it around, leaving a nice cooling effect. "It's from the Capital. They sell this stuff for people who spend too much time in the sun. Turn over."

I didn't want to turn over. After having his hands running over my back my body had responded in a different way. But I had no choice; he flipped me over before I could do it myself. His fingers began to run over my chest and stomach. I looked into his eyes and felt lost in the sea. I bushed hard. As his fingers ran along my skin, he looked down at me. Without warning he leaned down a kissed me. His lips filled with passion, pressed to mine, made my blood began to run.

His hands continued to run over my body. When he broke away he pulled his shirt over his head before kissing me again. Our bodies pressed together, his skin on my skin. Our mouths danced with each other's. "I want you Peeta." He said pulling away for my lips to kiss my neck. "I want to feel all of you." He began to kiss my chest. My breathing became more ragged as his teeth wrapped around my nipple and chewed lightly. I gripped the sheets, my toes curling from the pleasure.

His mouth moved down my stomach, a trail of kisses making a path until he reached my belt. He slowly began to undo it but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I grabbed his hand. "Stop, stop." I cried out.

Finnick sat up on the bed, his face filled with disappointment. "I'm sorry." I said, covering my face with my hands. Embarrassment flooded me but I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't sleep with him. It wouldn't be right for me and wouldn't be fair to him. He pulled my hands away from my face.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I understand."

"No," I said sitting up. "It's just that all of this is so new and everything has been moving so fast and…"

"It's Gale." He said, cutting me off. My heart dropped in my chest. How could he ever think that was the reason? "Don't try and deny it. I knew how you felt about him before all of this. I knew it was foolish of me." I wanted to argue that that's not why I couldn't do it but every reason I came up with wasn't enough to argue. He was right. It wouldn't be right for us because he's not the one I wanted to be with. I nodded my head in agreement. You could almost see his heart break. "I wish I could say something to make you love me the way you love him. But I do think you deserve better. You deserve someone who isn't afraid to show how much they love you."

He held my hand tightly as he confessed everything he felt inside. "I know. But I can't help the way he makes me feel."

"Stay with me Peeta." He said, pulling me closer to him. "We can run away together. Take a boat and just set sail from this place. There's a great big world out there. There has to be somewhere where the Capital could never find us." The thought of running away was something I never thought we could do. Could there be a place where people were allowed to be free? Where people didn't have to kill each other for fun? It was an alluring idea. But it could never happen. I couldn't leave Gale behind.

"I don't think the capital would ever let that happen." I stood from the bed and put my shirt back on. The sunburn no longer hurt. "I think you should take me back." But Finnick had different ideas.

"Stay the night." He said pulling on my hand to keep me in the bed. "Please, nothing will happen. I-I… I just don't want to sleep alone tonight." As my best judgment told me that I shouldn't be there I felt bad leaving him alone. One night wouldn't hurt. I sat back down on the soft mattress and into Finnick's arms. It was comforting to have someone hold me… even if it wasn't the one I wanted.

**XXX**

_Three days. I had been tied to the tree for three days. My stomach was non-stop rumbling. My throat was bone dry. Everything around me started to feel like a dehydration-fueled haze. My body ached from days of standing. So this is how I'm going to die, tied to a tree. This was even more humiliating than getting stabbed, at least then you die with honor and dignity._

_My wounds had stopped bleeding for the most part but without proper medical attention they would become infected. The ropes that bound my arms are bloody from cutting into my wrist. As I accepted my fate Gale's handsome face came into my mind. Everything word that I would never be able to say to him flooded my mind. I had so many chances to tell him how I felt. Now I was going to die without ever getting that chance. If I got out of here I swear, I will tell him everything. I won't hold back. I'll live my life without that fear._

_I pulled at the restraints with all my might. They ropes dug into my already raw skin. Every ounce of strength I had left in me flowed into my arms. My muscles screamed in agony as I pulled. But it was no use. I slumped over, giving up. This was it. The end was going to draw near._

XXX

"Peeta," I was shaken awake. For a second I didn't recognize my surroundings. Finnick's handsome face appeared before mine, his eyes filled with concern. Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The tears began to run down my face and onto his skin. It all seemed so real again. Just like I was there.

"Hey, hey… calm down. It's all right. No one is going to hurt you," he said calmly, whispering in my ear. "I know what it's like. It's been ten years and I still have those nightmares." It took me a couple of minutes to calm down. He just holds me, never scared or wavering from my touch. His fingers rake through my hair. I just let him hold me.

When we finally release each other I feel shameful from my behavior. I should be used to this by now. "It's alright, it's not an easy thing to get over." He pulled me closer and kisses me on the lips. This time when he does it feels different. None of the passion and longing that had been there remained. "Come on, let's get you back before they leave you here forever… not that I wouldn't mind." He made me smile a real smile. For the first time in a long time I laughed.

We stopped outside the doors of the train. We both stood there awkwardly like our first date. He both smiled at each other. "I guess this is goodbye." I said trying to break the silence.

"For now." He said as he leaned in a kiss me softly on the lips. "I'll be in District Twelve for the final feast. All the victors are welcome to join." He took my hands in his. "I'll be there for you Peeta. Just give me one last chance. If you choose him by then, I'll know. But I'll be waiting for you. Just remember, you deserve to be loved as much as you give." His words struck me deep inside. Talk about twisting the knife of guilt. I hugged him before boarding the train.

Everyone was sitting around the breakfast table. I took my seat with the rest of them. Katniss smiled at me. I just blushed back. I knew what she was thinking. I'd have to tell her I couldn't go through with it.

"Mr. Mellark, if you're going to stay out all night like some kind of hooligan then please inform use next time." Effie said fanning herself.

"Ah lay off, the boy was just out having a good time. Tearing it up like he should be." Haymitch remarked with a rising of his glass. "To the victors go the spoils." Somehow everyone thought that the spoils I had received were inside Finnick's shorts.

Gale's face was deadly serious. Everyone seemed to be having a good laugh but he didn't find any of it funny. He stood up from the table a stormed off, his chair falling to the floor as he walked away.

"Oh my, such terrible manners."

I ran after him. "Wait," I grabbed his arm. Before I could even get a chance to react he slammed me against the wall, the air getting knocked out of me. His face was inches from mine. He looked like he was going to be foaming at the mouth.

"I hope you had a good time. Did you let him fuck you? I hope it was worth it. You're dead to me." He released me from his grip letting me fall to the floor as he went to his cabin. Everyone began to gather around me. I ran to the back to the train. On the caboose I watched as the beautiful sandy beaches and trees disappeared. I was leaving behind paradise and maybe my only chance at happiness.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that happened. This chapter should have been done two weeks ago. For some reason I just wasn't sure how I wanted it to end. Plus I've been working a lot and I kinda lost that spark to write for now. I have been watching Teen Wolf so I might start writing for that. But I'm glad this chapter is done. I can't wait till next chapter. It's going to get dirty crazy sexy fun. Johanna is going to make sure of that. Please review and thank you for reading.<p> 


	7. Kingdom Come

_Real or not?_ I had to keep asking myself, as the days seemed for the next week slipped away from my consciousness. The nightmares that haunted my dreams almost seemed to become reality. The horrors of the games seemed to being showing up while I was awake. At the District 5 meet and greet, I had could see Foxface dying all over again as if it was happening before me. I tried closing my eyes but it wouldn't go away. I tried my best to deprive myself of sleep but that only made things worse. Cato's face still haunted me, making me sick to my stomach with every traumatic flashback. I was no long safe sleeping or awake. I could hear screams that weren't really there. The bags under my eyes grew darker as lack of sleep started taking over.

Gale had spent every moment avoiding me. To him, Finnick had tainted me, and he wanted nothing to do with me. I wasn't sure how to feel. Gale was further from me than ever before despite being on the other side of the train. My feelings for him only seemed to grow the more he ignored me. But now Finnick had changed the game. He was giving out a love that reflected how I felt about Gale. Is this what it felt like? To have someone pine for you that you couldn't have? I was in a positing torn between two people, one that only loved me but I could never truly love back and one that could be the true love but could possibly never love me back.

After chugging through District 5 and 6, whose industries include electricity and transpiration respectively, our train slowed as it headed north. The thick smog filled cities of the past Districts were now replaced with lush green forests of trees as tall as some buildings in the Capital. The air seemed to be much cleaner than any of Districts we had been thus far. The temperature was much cooler than anything id felt before. It had been cold during the winter in District 12 but here it felt like it could snow at any minute. The warm sandy beaches of District 4 were a far cry from where we were now.

They provided us with much heaver clothes; long heavy pants, boots instead of shoes, large jackets stuffed with goose feathers. Effie has refused to wear change from her regular short pastel colored dresses. As we left from the train her teeth chattered together like a rattlesnakes tail. I looked to Gales, his angelic face looked at me before turning away in disgust. My heart dropped with every step we took towards the meeting with the victors from this district. I wanted him to talk to me, to let me explain that nothing happened between Finnick and I.

"Welcome to District 7," the mayor said greeting us. "Please to meet you all," He shook all our hands. "Let me introduce Ms. Johanna Mason" Johanna had a face of killer; wide-set brown eyes and short, brown, spiky hair, and a face that said she was not pleased to meet any of us.

"Now, let us have our meal so you can explore the wonders of our find district."

**XXX**

District 7's industry was lumber. The inside of the building was decorated with different kinds of axes and large woodcarvings. All the furniture was hand carved and the napkins were paper folded into the different animals. I had never seen anything so elegant. The food as lack luster at best, mostly stuff that must be canned incase of the long winters that must happen here.

"So what's the story?" Haymitch's voice asked as he sat down next me, I poked at the canned beans with my fork. "You've been walking around like a zombie for days now. Now either something happened or you're not the real Peeta. That Peeta is a charismatic and not afraid to say what's in his heart."

I couldn't eat anyways, I felt so depressed. Maybe I wasn't the real me anymore. "Maybe that Peeta died in the games." I'm just a walking hallowed out shell of the boy I used to be. "Gale thinks something happened between Finnick and I."

"Well did it?" He asked. I looked at him, knitting my eyebrows together and pursing my lips into a thin line. He put up his hands in defense. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, kid, just had to ask."

"He won't even look at me." I stared at him from across the room. He was just as handsome as the first day I ever met him. I remembered how he kissed me on the train, the feeling of his skin on fingertips, and just how much I would give to feel it again.

"This sounds like Déjà vu to me. You two seem to get alone one minute then hate each other the next. This is more melodramatic than the fake love story for between you and Princess over there." He pointed to Katniss, who was busy talking to Johanna.

"Finnick told me something." I spilled out. "He said we could run together, somewhere they would never find us. Somewhere just he and I could live."

Haymitch took a sip of his drink as he listened to me go on about the option Finnick had offered me. I wasn't sure why Haymitch cared so much, if he even did, but I knew I could trust him. "I don't know what to do."

"That I can't tell you." He said after I had finally stopped to take a breath from the long story of what happened in District 4. "You have to follow your heart on that one. But one thing is for sure; you didn't die in those games. They may have torn you down but that's just so you can build yourself up stronger than before. Don't let one boy ruin everything you worked to build."

Haymitch's word stuck me like the cord on a piano. I wasn't weak, I wasn't some plaything, and I wasn't going to allow myself to be toyed with anymore. If Gale was going to throw me by the wayside then so be it. The only problem was this feeling that was building up inside of me, a crippling, numbing spreading throughout my body, filling me with a sharp pain that seemed to be tearing my heart in half. How could I let go of him? Despite all of his shortcomings, I couldn't get over that that easily.

I stood from the table and made my way to the bar. I order a small glass of the white liquor Haymitch always drank. When the glass was served to me, I took it down in one gulp. It burned as it slithered down my throat and hit my stomach like a bomb. It wasn't instant but the feelings began ebb away. Instead it was replaced with a loose calming feeling. It was a nice temporary cap on the bottle I never wanted open. After two more I started to understand why Haymitch drank so much. It helped you fight those feelings you didn't want filling your body.

"A few more of those and we'll have to pick you up off the floor." A voice said as a body pulled up me. Johanna was at my side. I hadn't seen her coming. She clutched a drink in her hand as she leaned her body to the bar. "So what are you trying to forget?"

"Huh?"

"No one downs drinks like that unless they're trying to forget something. So what is it? Has to be pretty big."

I took another sip of my drink. "What are trying to forget?"

She killed off her drink with one swift motion. "I think the better question is what aren't I trying to forget?" Johanna looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I thought you should know, there's a thing going on in the woods tonight. I figured the way you were drinking you could use a little fun I remember when I was on the victory tour that I wanted nothing more than to let loose."

A party in the woods? That was definitely against the rules. If the peacekeepers found out everyone would be whipped… or worse. I'd probably be tortured on national TV. President Snow would love that. But the sound of getting a chance to really let go was too tempting. I missed the feeling Gale used to give me, and I missed the way Finnick made me feel.

"I'm in."

**XXX**

The sun had set, and what little heat it provided was now gone. I could see my breath like a white puff of smoke with every breath I took. If I weren't wearing this big jacket I would have been chilled to the bone. Haymitch and Effie hadn't heard me slink out of my bedroom. I waited for Johanna where she had told me to meet her. I don't know how long I spent out in the cold before her figured emerged from the dark.

We walked in silence, mostly so we wouldn't be heard. We crawled through the electric fence and deep into the heart of the woods. The lights of the district faded away into the dark behind us. We walked for a while before we came upon a small clearing. The trees had been cut away, most likely used in the distinct. Large stumps sat around a roaring fire. A mob of teens from the district all clamored around, drinking, smoking, and trying to keep warm.

"Here, have a drink." Johanna thrust a drink in to my hand and pours it to the rim of the glass. I don't waste any time. The burn from the liquor is familiar but comforting. I sat down by the fire and felt the heat warm my chilled skin. Looking around at the others, all young teens or early twenties. Everyone seemed comfortable with each other. Not surprising, they all grew up with each other. Just like at home, I felt like a stranger looking in. I drank from my glass, hoping to drown everything out.

"Hey Peeta, come here." Johanna yelled across the clearing. As if someone dropped a stink bomb, everyone seemed to notice her voice and all eyes were suddenly on me. I realized that everyone there now knew who I was. I was Peeta Mellark, the victor of the Hunger Games. I ducked my head into my hood and walked over to where she was standing with a group of people. "Here, take this."

She dropped a tiny white pill in the palm of my hand. I looked at with curiosity, unsure of what it was. "What is it?"

"Morphling. Believe me, it will make you feel good." I wasn't in a position to really care anymore. I thanked her and headed back to my seat on the tree stump. But before I could take my seat someone grabbed me. A strong hand grasped my wrist like a vice.

"What are doing? Are you crazy?" Gale's voice was stern like a father scolding a child. He pried my hands open and forced me to drop the pill. I look up to his face. His lips were pursed in a stern thin line, his brown knitted together in anger. I wrenched my hand from his grip. "You don't even know what's in that pill, it could kill you."

Part of me swelled in anger. I wanted to yell at him but for some reason, seeing him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. All I could choke out was "What are you even doing here? How did you find us?"

"I followed you. Had to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. I wasn't a child, he wasn't my parent, and I certainly didn't need someone to keep an eye on me. I off, away from the fire, the crown, and Gale but he followed after me. "Where are you going?"

He tried to stop me but I pushed past him. "Why do you even care?" I finally couldn't hold it in anymore. "The last thing you said to me was 'I was dead to you.' For the past couple of weeks you've been back and forth. One second you hate, then you kiss me, then you hate me again. It's like you enjoy playing some kind of sick game. You love watching me get torn in two. Well I'm done with it. I can't keep putting myself through it."

In the dime velvet night I could barely make out his face but I could tell it was filled with hurt. My words had cut him worse than any knife. A part of me felt proud for finally standing up for myself but the other part, the more dominate part, felt guilty for doing so. Despite how he had been acting I still couldn't hate him. When every fiber of my being burned with rage he somehow was always able to bring me back.

Before either of us could say anything a wave of screams flooded he forest. Both of us turned to see the partygoers began to scatter into every direction. We heard sounds of barking that sent a sickening chill down my spine. It was the same barks as the muttations from the games. Peacekeepers had found us.

Gale grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We ran along but we had no idea where we were going. We could be lost and the Capital would really come hunting for us. They could turn us into a couple Avox for all they care. We took a sharp turn before huddling into a large tree. Gale pushed his back to the bark and pulled my back to his chest. Nether of us moved a muscle. I closed my eyes as my body went into panic mode. My heart was beating like a jackhammer. Gales hand cupped over my mouth to try and quiet my breathing. "Relax, keep quiet and don't move."

His body was calm, his breathing steady. I could feel his heartbeat as he pulled me close to him. It was slow and relaxed; he was able to keep calm. His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Being this close to him, being able to touch him, to feel his body on mine was better than any pill or drink. It was soothing to have him hold me in his strong arms, his thick coils of muscle snug around my body, holding me close to him. I felt like I was going to melt into him.

The sound of footstep crunching twigs and leaves drew closer to us. Gale's body slowly slid down into the dirt, dragging me with him. He was trying to make us as invisible as possible. I sat there, in-between his legs, feeling the warmth of his body radiating into me. The air choked in my throat as a Peacekeeper walked past us, a large gun clutched in both his hands. He didn't have a muttation with him so didn't see us in the dark and kept walking.

Once he was finally was out of earshot the cry that was stuck inside was finally released. All the terrible things that could have happened flashed through my mind. I saw images of Gale being whipped; me forced to watch as he cried out in pain. I forced my face into the material of his thick sweater. The tears I'd been holding in for show long finally overflowing into the soft fabric. One of his strong hands ran through my hair and the other rubbed my back. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't want to move. I was scared for our lives. It had grown quiet now, all the other teens and peacekeepers had gone.

I looked up to his handsome face. It didn't matter how dark it was could always make out his beautiful features. I ran my finger down his chiseled jaw line. His eyes were such a bright gray they could illuminate the entire forest. I couldn't hold back any longer. With one movement I pressed my lips to his. My body felt like it was been lit up like a light bulb. His soft lips pressed into mine with a firm but loving way. Gales hand unzipped my jacket before plunging under my shirt, his rough calloused fingers running along the skin of my back, pulling me closer.

Gale's tongue parted my lips with a tender force. His hand traveled up my back, smoothing each of the ridges in my spine. I shudder with pleasure under his touch. Gale broke the kiss, gently letting his hands drop down to my hips. I opened his eyes to see him staring at him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, let alone feeling. But I could feel the one part of his body that told me everything I needed to know. His erection was pressing into my body. He smiled.

I looked at his familiar and comforting eyes. He slowly pulled off my jacket and lifted my shirt over my head, biting his lip as he looked over my body. My torso long and abs were only slightly defined. I always felt fragile in some ways, with creamy fair skin the tone of porcelain. Gale traced his finger along one nipple. It was already hard from the frigid weather as he toyed with the tip. My body jerked in pleasure.

I ran my hands under his sweater, lifting the tight clothing. His body was much thicker than mine, as large slabs of muscle from working in the mines filled him out. His abs tightly carved and ran length of his stomach, his arm muscles were well-muscled; biceps thick round masses, like hills in a olive-toned landscape. Ropey veins that surfaced, running from his upper arms, before joining at the crease of his elbow. His cologne smelled musky, something that made my head spin and drove me as wild as a muttation.

I slid back into the frosty grass, small twig cracking under my weight. I could now see his hard dick through the pants, a large bulging mound held tight inside. Gale ran his hands up along my legs until his fingers fell to hem of my pants. With nimble fingers he popped the button and began to tug them from my body. His hand grasped the hard flesh through my underwear, causing a soft moan to escape from my lips. I hadn't expected this to ever happen, not like this. I had dreamed about it so many nights, I wasn't sure if this was real or not. The sound of his zipper coming down caused me to look him over. He slid his pants down, no underwear under to reveal his erect figure, large and thick and oozing with a glassy clear liquid. My body wanted him more now than ever.

His firm hands scooped me from the ground, pulling me into his lap. His soft lips met mine once more as he began to position my body over his. With one hand he held his erection at my opening. I had no idea what I should be doing, I was thankful he knew. I felt the large mushroom head slowly push inside of my body. Pain shot through my body like my entire lower half was being set on fire. I clenched my teeth, slowly breathing as he pushed further into me. Large blobs of tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted it to stop but at the same time I wanted him to keep going. His tender lips fell to my neck and sucked and bit at the skin, trying his best to keep my mind off of the pain crippling my body. I slid down on his firm body until I reached his base. I took me a few seconds for my mind to clear.

He slowly guided me up a small amount before letting me slide back down. The pain was still there but now it began to mix with a pleasure I had never felt before. Again he made me rise and fall until I realized I needed to do it myself. My hands fell to his shoulders to help bring myself up and down on top of him. His muscular arms wrapped around my slender body pulling me closer to him. His teeth sank around my nipple, I gasped as he slowly gnawed at me. He began rhythmically thrusting with my body. The pleasure had now taken over, the pain a distant memory. One of my hands grasped a large chunk of his hair as we sped up our movements. Despite the chilled temperature I was sweating as our barely dressed bodies moved in one.

Small whimpers began to escapes from him as his body began to tighten. I could tell he was getting closer to finishing. My body was reaching its climax, like I had climbed an incredibly high hill and now I was going to let myself fall. His whimpers turned to moans as every muscle in his body clenched, and with one last large thrust released his seed deep inside my body. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I nearly cried with pleasure as my body released what had been built-up inside me for so long. My body spasmed with ripples of pure bliss as I felt everything drain from me and empty between our bodies.

We collapsed to the ground, both of us a sweat, sticky and, dirty mess. I felt like I was flying high, dancing on the clouds, defying gravity itself, and nothing was going to make me come down. My mind was blurred and my thoughts scrambled. My body hurt but the good kind. The kind that lets you know you lived a little. I still hadn't began to pull my thoughts back together when Gale had already dressed himself and offered me a hand. He pulled me to my feet and began to refasten my clothing he had torn off. I was so tired and weak I wasn't sure I could do it myself if I wanted. I think he know because as soon as I was dress he offered me a ride on his back.

"Come on, time to go back." It was the first thing he had said to me since the Peacekeepers invaded. I climbed atop of him strong back and nuzzled my face into the crease of his neck as he carried me through the woods with ease.

**XXX**

We slicked our way back into the train. Undetected we headed for our car. Once we reached them I slid down off his back to my door. We hadn't really said anything to each other. There was a strange silence in the air. Not the silence of 'we-just-kissed' silence, but one of post-lovemaking bliss. Everything we had been keeping to our selves had finally been expelled. We stood at the doors to our rooms just looking at each other. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly as he smiled at me.

"I guess I should go shower." I stammered out, unsure of myself.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, same here… you kinda made a mess on me."

If my cheeks burned before they were on fire now. I let the door slowly creek open before I mustered up a little bravery. There was no point in playing coy now. "If you want, maybe… you'd like… to shower… with me?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

His flashy handsome smile grew across his face as he pulled his shirt off, tossed it in his room and headed to mine. He grabbed my wrist as he pulled me close to his body and kissed me again. It was just as magical as when we did it the first time on the back of the train. I kicked the door close as he pulled me towards the shower.

* * *

><p>Hey readers. I'm very sorry about the lack of updates. Not gonna lie there's been a lot going on in my life since I last updated. I graduated from college, trying to get a real grown up job (with little success). I've been spending a lot of time doing other stories, writing an original story that I would love to try and get published, and dealing with life. There's been a lot of ups and downs since then but I finally decide to update because I was getting a lot of response begging for it. Also with Catching Fire coming out soon it somewhat revived my love for this story. I kinda feel in love with Teen Wolf (mtv show).<p>

This was the chapter I really wanted to do (mostly because of the hot sex). I tried to keep it less cock and fuck and more euphemisms. I think it sounds a little classier and less 50 shades of Hunger Games.

I'm so glad so many of you yelled at me to keep going. Please keep the reviews coming they are my fuel. Please tell me what you think; if you love it tell me, if you fucking hated it, tell me, I can take it. I'm a big boy. But if you are a fan of a story PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
